Sailors y Dioses
by Yuen Li
Summary: Diferentes razones y situaciones han hecho que las sailors se separen dejando sola a Usagi en Japón, pero ¿qué ocurrre cuando nuevos personajes intentantan que ellas vuelvan a unirse para que juntos acaben con una batalla inesperada? **PROYECTO CANCELADO*
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO I- SITUACIONES  
Un día cualquiera en una tarde cualquiera , una joven de deslumbrante cabello rubio corria como loca hacia su casa , como si algo la perseguiese ... Pero no era eso , nadie la seguia , ese era el problema . Se había quedado sola, poco a poco se iba quedando sola. Ya nadie quedaba junto a ella , todos habian partido por algun motivo fuera de la ciudad , dejanola a ella completamente sola .  
  
Al llegar a casa nisiquiera contesto al saludo de su madre, simplemente siguio corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación totalmente sola . Ya que el unico ser que podría haber estado alli no estaba , Luna ya no estaba , simplemente un día desaparecio , de la misma manera que entro en la vida de la rubia .  
  
La muchacha se dejo caer sollozante sobre su cama y ya allí comenzo a llorar sin ningun reparo, ya nadie podría verla allí apartada . Ya ninguna de sus amigas estaba a su lado , nisiquiera aquellas que juraron protegerla , ya sea en esta vida o en otra, todas terminaron marchandose. Incluso aquel muchacho del que creyo estar enamorada, aquel del que penso que en un futuro sería su marido y su rey tambien la abandono . Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo habia sido un sueño , del que acaba de despertar , un sueño en el que se sumio a sus 14 años y ahora a sus 18 despertaba tristemente . Un sueño que acabo en cuanto la ultima de sus amigas tomo ese avión .  
  
Desde que derrotaron a Galaxia y el caos fue encerrado los enemigos acabaron de pontro , pero apartir de ese momento no solo comenzo una epoca de paz sino una de despedidas , una a una todas las personas de su alrededor se fuerón .  
  
Pero por suerte o por desgracia esa epoca de paz que parecia haber reinado durante ese tiempo tambien acabara y nuevos enemigos surgiran , esto hara que todas las sailor que ahora estan disueltas por el mundo vuelban a unirse , para proteger a sus principes y a su planeta .  
  
**************************************************  
  
LONDRES - INGLATERRA :  
Una joven de unos veinte años caminaba tranquila por lo que parecia un gran parque donde niños y ancianos paseaban y jugaban . La joven poseía un increible pelo rubio que caia cual cascada por su espalda hasta el final de su cintura, vestia con un traje de chaqueta negro de falda y altos zapatos de tacon negro , sus ojos estaban escondidos por unas gafas de Sol oscuras, cualquiera que la viese la hubiera tomado por una ejecutiva importante .  
  
La estraña mujer camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a un banco donde vio a un joven rubia llorar sin consuelo , parecia desecha por algo y la mujer de negro no pudo evitar el tener que acercarse .  
  
La joven del banco llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza sujeya con un lazo naranja , que destacaba ya que la chica vestia toda de naranja a excepción de sus pantalones pesqueros negros, si la veias bien parecia estar arreglada para una cita.  
  
- ¿Una decepción amorosa ? - pregunto la mujer de negro hacia la sollozante muchacha, pero su tono no se mostraba preocupaddo sino más bien divertido, como si se estubiese riendo de la jovén .  
  
- ¿Y a usted que le importa ?- gruño la joven secandose las lagrimas de un movimiento brusco con la manga y mirando a la chica de pelo rubio con expresión decidida, no le habia gustado nada el tono de la otra mujer .  
  
- La verdad es que no me importa, nada - suspiro la de negro como si tal cosa - Pero por un momento me recordo mucho a una amiga mia ...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ? - volvio a preguntar la rubia molesta .  
  
- Solo darle una advertencia - sonrio miesteriosamente - Tu eres Minako Aino, ¿cierto?  
  
Minako la miro sorprendida , como era posible que esa estraña supiese su nombre , sin poderr salir de su sorpresa solo pudo asentir con la cabeza , antes de poder preguntar .  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre ? - pregunto - ¿Acaso nos conocemos ?  
  
- ¿Acaso eso importa ? - pregunto la joven con expresión divertida - Aqui lo unico importante es que yo se quien eres tú . Sailor Venus ...  
  
Al oir esas palabras Minako sintio que una brisa helada la recorria entera, mientras el miedo más inracional se apoderaba de ella dejandola totalmente petrificada .... ¿cómo era posible ? Se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero de su garganta no salia absolutamente nada, era como si se hubiese quedado muda derepente .  
  
Por su parte la estraña desconocida solo sonrio al ver lo que su palabras habían ocasionado en la joven delante suyo.  
  
- No te asustes, yo no soy tu enemigo - susurro la de mujer de pelo rubio y ropa negra tranquilamente, ahora con un tono de voz dulce y apaciguador - Al contrario, yo soy tu amiga, una de tus nuevas compañeras en la batalla que se aproxima . Solo escucha bien Venus , sin tu princesa nadie podra salvar la vida de esta Tierra del peor de los males , ya que en ella descansa el poder del cristal . Solo alguien de su sangre podria utilizarlo y todavia no ha tenido descencia, no todavia ...  
  
- ¿De ... de ... que estas hablando ? - consiguio preguntar las sorprendida muchacha .  
  
- De que la abandonasteis. Se que ella no os culpara por ello. Pero sola es un blanco demasiado facil - contesto como respuesta - Tu dever es proterla ....  
  
Diciendo esto todo el espacio se volvio negro y la mujer de negro se difumino en el ese espacio mientras Minako de pronto iba perdiendo el conocimiento y callo sobre el frio suelo.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Osaka- Japón :  
Una chica de largo pelo moreno vestido a modo de sacerdotisa, se encuentra rezando delante de un altar donde ardia un gran fuego. Pero el elemento que hasta días antes le revelaba sus visiones ahora brillaba casi inerte, como si la hubiese abandonado. Llevaba ya días en ese nuevo templo donde estudiaba para sarcedotisa y poder ocuparse del templo de su abuelo que a la muerte de este quedo desocudo .  
  
La joven se encontraba de rodilas delante delante del fuego con las manos juntas a modo de oración pero hacia días que no conseguia nada haciendo eso, solo una maldita desesperación al ver que sus poderes parecian haberla abandonado, ya furiosa consigo misma se levanto del suelo con gesto furioso y si huviera podido le hubiese dado un puñetazo al altar, pero en vez de eso se conformo con golpear la pared furiosa .  
  
- No te ha abandonado - sono una voz por detras de ella, la joven sacerdotisa se giro sorprendida hacia atras, pensando que seria uno de los alumnos del templo, pero en su lugar encontro a un joven pelirrojo de unos dieciocho años de ojos jade, como si dos de esas verdes piedras fueran sus ojos, vestia unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no pertenecia al templo .  
  
- ¿ Qué?- pregunto la chica ante lo que el chico había dicho .  
  
- Que no te ha abandonado - la oscuridad de la sala apenas le dejaba ver la cara de su estraño interlocutor .  
  
- ¿Quién eres ? - pregunto la chica en gesto amenazante, sentia un aura muy fuerte a su alrededor y no estaba segura de si era benevola .  
  
- Eso no tiene importancia ni aqui, ni ahora - contesto el joven pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a andar hacia ella y se colocaba frente al él fuego .  
  
- Para mi si la tiene , asi que contesta - gruño la mujer .  
  
- No , no te serviria de nada , pero si te interesa por algun motivo mi nombre es Adonis - se presento haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza .  
  
- ¿Qué has querido decir antes, con lo de que no me habia abandonado ? - pregunto la chica otra vez a la defensiva, no sabia porque pero estaba muy claro que ese tio tenia algo muy raro, ademas de que parecia saber algo, no sabia que pero el chico tenia el mismo aspecto de alguien que guardo un secreto y esta apunto de decirlo .  
  
- El fuego - sonrio , sus palabras hicieron que la chica azentuase su ceño, ahora sino no confiaba en él - No abandona a sus protegidos ... - diciendo eso metio su mano a la llama sin niquiera cambiar su expresión y asi comenzo a jugar con el fuerte elemento como si se tratase de aire frio .  
  
Cualquiera en su lugar hubiese temblado ante tal escena pero por su parte la joven sacerdotisa ni siquiera se inmuto , para ella parecia normal que un desconocido metiese la mano al fuego sin ningun tipo de protección . En su lugar la mujer solo acerco su mano a su bolsillo donde pudo palpar lo que parecia un boligrazo .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu ? - pregunto de nuevo las chica algo furiosa .  
  
- La pregunta aqui no es quien soy yo , sino quien eres tu - diciendo eso el chico aparto su mano de fuego y dirigio su verde mirada a la mujer que parecia buscar algo en él con la mirada , su espresión desconfiada y amenazante no variaba.  
  
- Yo se muy bien quien soy - contesto la mujer amenazante .  
  
- Yo tambien se muy bien quien eres, Rei- contesto el chico y la manera de decir el nombre la chica fue tan dulce que derepente Rei parecio borrar su rostro amenazante, por otro sorprendido - Tu eres la Sailor del fuego ...  
  
- ¿Y? - pregunto la chica tranquilamente, ni siquiera parecia sorprendia , al fin y al cabo se temio una respuesta asi desde que vio a ese joven por primera vez .  
  
El chico rio suavemente ante la contestacion de la chica .  
  
- Veo que no te sorprendes - rio - Eso es bueno, pues ahora te contare a que he venido . Y tranquila tu poder volvera a ti por completo en cuanto me haya ido de aqui - Rei lo fulmino con la mira , asi que era él quien le estaba bloqueando sus poderes - Solo escucha bien Marte , sin tu princesa nadie podra salvar la vida de esta Tierra del peor de los males , ya que en ella descansa el poder del cristal . Solo alguien de su sangre podria utilizarlo y todavia no ha tenido descencia. Yo no soy tu enemigo ni tu amigo, solo tu compañero de batalla , nada más ...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ? ¿A caso se acerca una nueva batalla ? - pregunto estrañada .  
  
- Si, pero para ganerla primero deveras volver junto a la princesa que todos abandonasteis. Ella no podra luchar totalmente sola - esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que todo se volviese negro y Rei perdiese el conocimiento .  
  
*********************************************  
  
Berlin- Alemania :  
  
Una joven de cabellos cortos azulados camina algo apresurada por los pasillos de lo que parece una gran Universidad . La chica posee unos increibles ojos azules y cualquiera al verla diria que alguien la persigue, pero en realidad su unico problema es que llega tarde a una clase en el laboratorio .  
  
Al cruzar una esquina, devido a su carrera no puede evitar chocar contra alguien y ambos calleron al suelo .  
  
- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, no le habia visto ... - se comienza a disculpar la chica , pero pronto fija su mirada en el chico delante suyo y una punzada familiar no puede evitar recorrerla . El chico de lante suyo , posee un color de pelo tan blanco como el hielo y sus ojos azules oscuros brillan divertidos ante la joven, vestia por completo de blanco .  
  
- No se preocupe , no ocurre nada. Yo tambien iba algo despistado - sonrie este y la joven no puede evitar volver a sorprenderse ya que el chico hablaba japonés .  
  
- ¿Hablas mi idioma ? - pregunta regalandole una sonrisa .  
  
- Si eso parece - sonrie este al final mientras se levanta del suelo a la vez que la joven de pelo corto, y mientras levanta una ceja la observa de pies a cabeza con una mirada interrogante, que hace que la chica se sobresalte - Disculpa, pero ¿tu eres Amy Mizuno ?- pregunto al final después de un rato de silencio .  
  
- Si soy yo - contesta la chica sorprendida - ¿Nos conocemos ?  
  
- Todavia no, mi nombre en Mike, pero no creo que eso te de mucha información .  
  
- La verdad es que no - sonrio la chica , sentia algo agradable al mirar a ese muchacho y no era capaz de saber el que - Pero de que conoces mi nombre .  
  
- De donde yo vengo, tu nombre es conocido, Sailor Mercury - sonrio el chico , ante sus palabras Amy no pudo evitar dar un paso atras mientras que todo el color que poseia su rostro se desvanecia por completo .  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando ?- pregunto Amy con un hilo de voz que no sabia muy bien de donde habia salido.  
  
- No te preocupes tus enemigos todavia no estan aqui - murmuro acercandose a ella lentamente, hasta que solo estuvieron a un palmo de distancia y la chica sintio que un frio hielo la cubria por completo - Por lo tanto yo no soy tu enemigo , al contrario soy algo más que tu amigo , soy tu compañero de batalla . No olvides nunca eso joven guerrero . Los dioses y las sailor lucharan juntos de nuevo .  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando aqui ? - murmuro la joven sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos, de repente no podia sentirse más confundida.  
  
- Nada , de momento , pero escucha esto bien : Sin tu princesa nadie podra salvar la vida de esta Tierra del peor de los males , ya que en ella descansa el poder del cristal . Solo alguien de su sangre podria utilizarlo y todavia no ha tenido descencia.  
  
- ¿Cuál es ese mal que se acerca ?- pregunto ahora sin poder contener las lagrimas .  
  
- No importa que mal sea , sino que deves proteger a tu princesa . Protegerla de este ultimo mal que asolara la Tierra por ultima vez antes de que el hielo llegue . Protegerla Sailor , protegela . Siento que tu sueño acabe aqui , pero podras volver a estudiar a Alemania cuando todo acabe - ahora el chico mostro una sonrisa mientras daba un par de pasos atras y se alejaba de la joven, pero al acerlo los pasillos de la Universidad se volvieron negros y Amy perdio el conocimiento , de la misma manera que en otras partes del mundo le ocurria a sus compañeras .  
  
**************************************  
  
Paris - Francia :  
  
Una pequeña tienda al final de la calle, una pequeña pasteleria de la que una joven castaña es dueña, para ella fue una gan suerte que su tia le heredase la tienda aunque ella viviese en ese entonces en la otra parte de mundo, por que de esa manera habia podido cumplir su sueño, aunque eso le había valido despedirse de sus amigas. Y ahora a sus 18 años, había puesto la pequeña pasteleria en venta , para que con el dinero conseguido pudiese volver a su pais de nacimiento y montar allí su propia pasteleria .  
  
La joven castaña se encontraba en ese momento en la trastienda de su tienda apilando algunas cajas, esa tarde tenia un posible comprador y queria que todo estuviese en oreden . La joven vestia un corto vestido verde que hacia destacar sus ojos esmeralda mientras su larga melena castaña ondulada estaba recogida en una coleta alta, por otra parte encima de su vestido llevaba un delantal totalmente blanco y algunas manchas de arina ensuciaban su rostro, resto de los pasteles que momentos ante había puesto a hornear para la tienda .  
  
Cuando intetaba terminar de apilar unas cajas sobre otras , una voz femenina sono de tras de ella sobresaltandola de tal manera que proboco que todas las cajas callesen encima de ella , con un gran estruendo .  
  
¡¡AHH!! ¡¡¡ PUMMM!!!!  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien , señorita? - se preocupo la voz que momentos antes la había sobresaltado , mientras corria a apartar unas cajas de encima de la muchacha .  
  
- Si ... eso creo -contesto la joven con aire mareado - ¿Quién es usted ?  
  
- Perdone mis modales - se disculpo la mujer tendiendole a la joven del suelo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ante el contazto la joven pastelera sintio un escalofrio recorriendole la espalda y fijo sus verdes ojos en la chica delante suyo, tambien era castaña con el pelo muy rizado y unos ojos verdes brillantes e intensos, vestia un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón, parecia arreglada para una fiesta - Mi nombre es Minerva y supongo que usted es Makoto Kino  
  
- Si - sonrio la chica - pero ¿nos conocemos de algo ? Tu rostro se me hace familiar, pero nose de que - murmuro pensativa, por su parte Minerva agrando su sonrisa .  
  
- La primera impresión puede llegar a decir mucho , ¿no crees ? - contesto Minerva con aire misterioso .  
  
- Pues yo acabo de quedar como una patosa - sonrio la chica .  
  
- No era esta mi primera impresión - contesto tranquilamente su interlocutora .  
  
- ¿Perdón ? - se estraño Makoto- No creo conocerte y ademas tu no eres mi comprador, ¿verdad ?  
  
- ¿Comprador ? ... ¡Oh! No , no lo soy - sonrio - Más bien su una de tus nuevos compañeros de batalla .  
  
- ¿Qué ? - se estraño Makoto - ¿De que estas hablando ?  
  
- Tal vez soy muy direccta con esto , pero lo dejaremos en que sigo un maldito guión ... ¬ ¬ - gruño - Bueno como te decia , yo ya se quien eres . Pero hasta que no esteis todas reunidas no sabras quien soy yo .  
  
- Creo que me he perdido - confeso Makoto, cosa que no era cierta , sabia muy bien de que le estaba hablando esa muchacha pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo .  
  
- Cielo y planetas, dan lugar a guerreros con nombre de dioses - sonrio la joven misteriosamente .  
  
- Dime de una vez de que estas hablando - rugio la Sailor del Trueno ya algo arta de la situación .  
  
- Impaciente - volvio a sonreir la chica de pelo castaño - No te preocupes mi querida Jupiter , yo no soy tu enemigo y ahora solo soy el mensajero que te ha sido designado para decirte que : Sin tu princesa nadie podra salvar la vida de esta Tierra del peor de los males , ya que en ella descansa el poder del cristal. Solo alguien de su sangre podria utilizarlo y todavia no ha tenido descencia.  
  
A estas alturas Makoto habia perdido todo el color de sus mejillas y sentia como si una descarga electrica la hubiese paralizado de su boca no podia salir ningun sonido .  
  
- La abandonasteis - suspiro - Tal vez por un corto tiempo, pero todas parecisteis poneros de acuerdo para hacer algo asi. Si yo estoy hoy aqui es para pediros que hasta que la ultima batalla no se libre seais capaces de proteger a vuestra princesa, nada más . Solo eso . Pero a ti quuerida , solo he desearte suerte con tu sueño, porque se que este es volver a Japón - solo entonces Makoto se dio cuenta de que durante toda la conversación habían estado hablando en su idioma natal .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ? - pregunto la chica increiblemente palida y tartamudeante .  
  
- Una nueva guerra se avecina y para librarla el pasado y el futuro se uniran en este presente - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que la oscuridad llenase todo el almacén .  
***************************************  
  
En otro lugar, tal vez en un aedificio viejo y destartalado del mundo , dos muchachas miraban dentro de un gran espejo plateado todas estas escenas . Una de ellas mantenia su dedo sobre la superficie del cristal , como si de esa manera manteniese una imgen que no era la suya sino la de una Makoto desmayada y a Minerva viendola con un gesto preocupado mientras salia por la puerta .  
  
- Bien , hermana - mururo una de las muchachas, la que se mantenia al lado de la que tocaba el espejo - Todas las guerreros han recibido tu mensaje ... ¿Y ahora que ?  
  
- No todas hermanita , faltatan las sailor exteriores ... - murmuro la otra mujer mientras apartaba su mano del cristal y este brillaba con un fulgor plateado mientras se transformaba en una especie de broche plateado en forma de Luna .  
  
- Pero ellas no apareceran hasta el final , hasta la ultima batalla , donde todos nuestros enemigos se presenten juntos ... - murmuro su hermana .  
  
- Crei que tu poder era ver el presente y el pasado no el futuro ... - rio su hermana mientras abrochachaba su broche en el pecho del largo vestido blanco que llevaba , el vestido era totalmente blanco y tan largo que lo arrastraba por el suelo en una pequeña cola mientras que a su cintura brillaba un delgado cinturos rosa que enmarcaba su cintura, de cuello alto y sin mangas lo que daba a la mujer que lo vestia una aspecto de más altura de la que poseia . Mientras que una lara melena rosada combinaba a la perfección con su cinturon .  
  
- Sabes que ese es tu poder hermana - sonrio la chica a su lado - Yo el pasado tu el futuro , siempre ha sido asi ... - la otra chica era morena de pelo recogido en una largisima trenza que casi tenia que arrastrar por el suelo , vestia unos pantalones marrones ajustados con unas botas por encima que llegaban hasta sus rodillas de un marron aun más oscuro , mientras que el la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta ancha y corta de color azul que permitia ver sus hombros y su ombligo, mientras que un ancho cinturon del mismo color de las botas acababa su atuendo dandole un estraño aspecto pero a la vez encantador teniendo en cuenta que no devía de tener más de 16 años.  
  
- Lose y no pretendo que cambie - sonrio la de rosa - No soportaria saberlo todo de una persona con solo tocarla la primera vez que la viese .  
  
- Pero en cambio el presente es algo que las dos podemos ver - sonrio su hermana encogiendose de hombros .  
  
- Tal vez, pero yo para eso necesito mi espejo, tu sin embargo no necesitas nada .  
  
- Seremos hermanas pero si tu tienes el poder de mama yo tengo el poder de papa - rio la morena .  
  
- Olvidemos el tema de nuestros poderes y volvamos a asuntos importantes - urgio su hermana - Todavía no hemos acabado nuestras advertencias ...  
  
- Si ya lo se, me toca a mi - sonrio la morena - Veamos si no me equivoco me enviaras al unico hombre del grupo .  
  
- Claro , el es tu poder quivalente ...  
  
- Yo soy más poderosa que él hermanita , siempre lo he sido - sonrio la morena mientras se dirigia a una puerta de la destartalada habitación .  
  
- Lose, ¿por cierto adonde vas ? - se estraño viendo que se dirigia a la puerta de la habitación .  
  
- Pues acoger un avión , estamos en Japón, él en Estados Unidos ¿qué quieres que haga ?- gruño la joven - Tu eras la que no nos deja usar el portal para viajar de un lado a otro del mundo sin importarte al parecerlo lejos que esten nuestros objetivos ...  
  
A la mujer de pelorosa se le resvalo una gran gota viendo hacia su hermana pequeña .  
  
- Sabes que creo innecerario usar gala de nuestros poderes inecerariamente , abrir puertas agota demasiado y si un enemigo atca, sin energias estas indefenso - volvio a explicar la muchacha - Por lo que más seguro viajar con metodos normales.  
  
- Tambien es peligroso , la manera de la que nos hemos dividido - gruño su hermana - Mike esta en Alemanía , Minerva en Francia , Misao en Inglaterra, Adonis en Osaka , es él que más cerca esta y ahora yo me piro a EEUU y tu te quedas sola , ¿no crees que eso tambien es muy peligroso ? Tu vida es más importante que la de todos nosotros hermana , alguien deveria quedarse a pprotegerte .  
  
- ¡Deja de decir tonterias ! - grito algo molesta , odiaba que le dijesen eso y más lo odiaba si esto venia de parte de su propiahermana - Yo no soy tan importante , ademas si algo malo ocurre no te preocupes enviare a tu gata atraves de la puerta para avisaros a todos ...  
  
- ¿Y por qué Hecate ? ¿Es que no puedes mandar a la tuya ? - una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana le contesto esa pregunta - Bueno vale ya no me mires asi , que yo ya me voy al aeropuerto , pero primero me cambiare de ropa , creo que asi llamo mucho la atención - dedico una mirada critica a su atuendo , para luego con una sonrisa inocente volverse hacia hermana - No te preocupes hermana , no saltere sobre él, ni le gritare ninguna groseria a la cara, ni intentare matarle por haberla dejado ...  
  
- ¿Por qué sera que no te creo ? - gruño su hermana viendola de pies a acabeza .  
  
- Porque eres una desconfiada - sonrio la morena antes de salir de la habitación .  
  
La chica vestida de rosa y blanco suspiro viendo el lugar por el que su hermana acababa de salir. No le había gustado nada el tener que involucrarla en todo este asusto, pero realmente no había podido hacer otra cosa. La batalla que se avecinaba ponia la vida y el destino de ambas en peligro .  
  
******  
  
Horas después :  
  
Nueva York - Estados Unidos .  
  
Un joven moreno de ojos azules, andaba apresurado por una de las calles de la ciudad, misteriosamente desierta aún cuando días antes a la misma hora de la noche nose hubiese podido andar y si ayadimos que el joven tenia la sensación de que alguien le seguia podemos decir tranquilamente que ciertamente estaba muy nerviso, por lo que no era de estrañar que su paso fuese tan acelerado .  
  
Justo cuuando iba a cruzar la esquina que lo sacaria de esa desierta calle sintio que el sentimiento de que alguien le seguia aumento hasta tal punto de pararse derepente, pero al acerlo sintio que alguien choco contra él conta fuerza que lo avento contra el suelo.  
  
Al levantarse rapidamente entre fastidiado y enfadado se volvio hacia su agrasor con gesto amenazante , pero su enfado se convirtio en confusión al ver que la persona delante suyo era una muchacha morena de no más de dieciseis año . Vestia con una minizalda negra por encima de las rodillas y un top de tirante blanco . Su larga melena oscura caia sobre su hombro derecho recogida en una larga trenza .  
  
- Perdona - se disculpo entonces la chica sin sentirlo realmente - Iba corriendo y choque contra usted - su tono era tan seco que apenas mostraba ninguna emoción, pero el chico se dio cuenta de que mentia ya que si realmente ella hubiese chocado contra él ambos hubiesen caido contra el suelo .  
  
- Eres tu quien lleva siguiendome desde que abandone mis pracciticas en el hospital - le contento el muchacho de malas maneras, no fue una pregunta .  
  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta ? - rio la chica entre sorprendida y divertida, esa reacción no hizo más que inquietar al joven .  
  
- Era imposible no hacerlo - gruño el hombre molesto mirando a la chica de malas maneras .  
  
- Vaya y yo creyendo que cuando te fuiste de Japón dejaste de lado tu destino, tu felicidad y con ello tus poderes - fue entonces cuando los labios de la chica esbozaron uuna dulce sonrisa llena de tristeza , pero en contestación el joven se sorprendio de sobre manera .  
  
- ¿De qué estas hablando ? ¿Y quién eres tú ?- pregunto el chico sorprendido sin entender realmente de que le estaba hablando esa joven .  
  
- Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando mi principe - sonrio la chica, al oir el titulo el joven dio un paso atras adoptando una pose de pelea mostrando sus puños.  
  
- No soy tu enemigo - sonrio la chica colocando una de sus manos sobre las del joven - Soy tu amiga y a la vez soy mucho más que eso, porque mi destino es el mismo que el tuyo .  
  
Esas palabras fueron dichas con tal ternura que por un segundo enternecieron el corazon del joven que abandono su gesto amenazante y la miro con espresión espectante como si esperase que ella que aun sujetaba su mano siguiese hablando. Por un segundo la voz de esa joven se le hizo tan familiar que no quiso que callase .  
  
- ¿Por qué la abandonaste Endymion? ¿ Ya no la quieres ? - fue la pregunta que entonces formulo la joven con una voz tan triste que casi parecia un sollozo .  
  
- Siento por ella lo mismo que he sentido desde siempre - suspiro Mamoru pesadamente, algo derepente le hizo confiar en aquella chica que sujetaba sus manos tan tranquilamente y curiosamente su pregunta no le sorprendio, en algun punto de la conversación habían comenzado a hablar japonés - La amo como siempre la he amado, cvada día sin ella me parece un martirio una tortura que he de llevar sobre mis hombros ...  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué la abandonaste ? ¿Por qué rompisteis vuestra promesa? - pregunto de nueva la chica sin dejar ver sus ojos .  
  
- Queria ofrecerle algio más - confeso el joven por fin - Queria pedirle matrimonio cuando yo fuese alguien importante, cuando almenos hubiese terminado mis estuudios y pudiese encontrar un trabajo decente. No queria pedirle que se casase conmigo cuando ni siquiera recuerdo mi pasado ...  
  
Para sorpresa de Mamoru su interlocutara comenzo a reir suavemente mientras apartaba sus manos de él divertida.  
  
- ¿Por eso la abandonaste? ¿Para ser alguien ? - rio la chica, mientras Mamoru la veia con gesto ofendido - Eres realmente tonto mi querido Mamoru . Tu ya eres alguien . Eres la reencarnación del principe Endymion de la Tierra amante de la princesa Usagi de la Luna, alguien que murio por amor . En esta vida eres Mamoru Chiba, Tudexo Mast, alguien que aún ahora seria capaz de darlo todo por el amor de dos vidas ...  
  
Después de estas palabras se creo entre ambos un pesado silencio, mientras eln la cabeza de Mamoru se iban acumulando todas estas ideas .  
  
- Y ella sabe todo eso - conclullo la chica - Ella se conforma con lo que eres sin carrera terminado o sin trajo . Le da igual ¿y sabes por qué ? ... Porque te ama ... tanto o más que tu ...  
  
Se volvio a crear otro silencio solo roto por el frio aire de la noche .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú ? - pregunto derepente el hombre, ella lo sabía todo de él pero el no sabía nada de ella .  
  
- Esos conocimientos se adquieren con la convivencia, pero como ese momento todavía a de llegar te dire que mi nombre es Gea. Solo una ultima cosa : Una mal se aproxima y sin la princesa nadie podra salvar la vida de esta Tierra del peor de los males , ya que en ella descansa el poder del cristal . Solo alguien de su sangre podria utilizarlo y todavia no ha tenido descencia .  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir ? - se asusto el chico .  
  
- Que nada tienes que hacer ya aqui , puedes acabar tus estudios en Japón, sin embargo una nueva batalla se aproxima y Usagi esta sola para enfrentarla ... Las sailor corren ahora ayudarla pero, ¿crees que llagaran a tiempo para enfrentar la primera batalla ?  
  
Nada más decir esto el espacio alrededor de ambos se volvio totalmente negro y Mamoru poco a poco fue perdiendo el conociento cayendo sobre el frio suelo .  
  
**************  
  
Aeropuerto de Paris :  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BUUUUUUUAAAAAA !!!!!! ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme de vuelo ? - lloraba una chica rubia desesperada en medio del aeropuerto , tal era la escena que estaba montando que todo el mundo al pasar se la quedaba mirando estrañados .  
  
- ¿Minako ? - pregunto una voz detras de la chica rubia- ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui ?  
  
Cuando la rubia se volvio sorprendida se encontro con otra chica castaña que cargaba una gran maleta en sus hombros .  
  
- ¡ Makoto ! - grito Minako emocionada lanzandose a los brazos de su amiga - ¡ Que alegria volver a verte !  
  
- Yo tambien me alegro pero creia que estabas en Londres, ¿qué haces en Paris ? - pregunto la sailor del trueno .  
  
- A ... es que yo .... este ... Me equivoque de vuelo ...- dijo con una sonrisa estupida mientras se llevaba una mano detras de la cabeza .  
  
Ante tal revelacion Makoto acabo estrellandose contra el suelo de la impresión, cuando consiguio levantarse miro a la rubia algo incredula .  
  
- No digas nada - se adelanto Minako a su amiga - Veras te lo explicare : Yo iba a tomar el vuelo directo a Tokio, cuando vi a un tio , de impresión - cara enamorada - Asi que deci seguirlo, pero mientras lo seguia se me hizo tarde asi que cuando medi cuenta de eso me olvide del chico que por cierto ya tenia novia - cara desilusionada - Y me fui corriendo a mi avión pero sin querer acabe subiendome donde no era ... ¡ Y todas mis cosas, incluido Artemis estaban en el otro avión ! ¡¡¡ BUAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ahora si que Makoto la vio de forma estraña, mientras empezaba a considerar que su amiga estaba algo mal de la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Volvias a Tokio ? - pregunto la Sailor de verde dispuesta a cambiar de tema .  
  
- Si - contesto Minako mientras enseriaba el rostro - Y por lo que veo tu tambien ...- dijo señalando su billete de avión y su maleta en sus manos .  
  
- Es cierto - suspiro Makoto con una sonrisa - Vuelvo a casa, ya he conseguido vender la pasteleria de mi tia y tengo el dinero suficiente para montar otra en casa . ¿Por qué vueleves tú ?  
  
- Temo que por nada bueno ... - suspiro la rubia con pesadez, Makoto la miro sorprendida ante estas palabras pero prefirio no decir nada .  
  
Ambas se observaron durante unos segundos en silencio .  
  
- ¿Chicas ? - olleron que las llamaba una voz por detras de ambas y al volverse se encontrarón de cara con una chica de pelo corto azulado mirandolas sorprendida .  
  
- ¡Amy ! - gritaron las dos Sailor a la vez mientras corrian a abrazar a la susodicha - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
  
- Vuelvo a casa y como no había vuelos directos he tenido que pasar por aquí antes, ¿y vosotras ?  
  
- Al parecer las tres hemos recibido el mismo mensaje, ¿verdad?- comento entonces Mina .  
  
- Parece que si - se lamento Makoto .  
  
***********  
  
Osaka - Japón .  
  
- ¿Qué? - grito una joven pelirroja delante de una morena, ambas vestian como sacedotisas .  
  
- Pues eso, que vuelvo a casa - volvio a contestar Rei de malas maneras .  
  
- Pero no puedes dejar asi el curso - se desespero la pelirroja .  
  
- Si, puedo . Va a ocurrir algo y yo tengo que volver .... - murmuro la sailor del fuego agachando la cabeza mientras terminaba de meter algunas cosas a la maleta delante de ella .  
  
- ¿Y que puede ocurrir para que tengas que irte con tanta urgencia Rei ?- se despero la chica, puede que se conocieran desde hacia poco pero ambas habian conseguido hacer una buena amistad en esos días, aunque Rei sabia que no era del mismo tipo que tenia con las demás Sailors .  
  
- No puedo Megan - gruño Rei molesta mientras volvia a ver a su amiga viendola de malas maneras y al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le dedicaba decidio contarle algo, tan solo para que no la odiara por el resto de su vida - ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto ?  
  
- Claro - contesto Megan casi darle tiempo a pensar, ambas habían consegudo confiar la una en la otra de una manera increible aunque había sentimiento y secretos que nunca se descubririán entre ellas .  
  
- Veras - comenzo la morena con algo de molestia, sin saber muy bien como darle una escusa y una esplicación a la vez - Ayer mientras meditaba frente al fuego ... bueno digamos que recibi el mensaje de que devía volver a casa y eso es lo que pienso hacer ...  
  
- Haber si te entendido - suspiro Megan - ¿Ayer el fuego te dijo que devias volver a casa ?  
  
Rei se congelo. Realmente y por curioso que pareciese no recordaba nada del chico que la tarde anterior hablo con ella, ni siquiera su nombre, recordaba perfectamente la conversación con él incluso recordaba que metio la mano al fuego sin quemarse y el sentimiento que el joven desperto en ella, un sentimiento de alerta y desconfianza aunque no podía negar que tambien sintio un estraño sentimiento de calidez al verlo. Pero sin embargo lo único que tenia claro es que devía volver a casa a proteger a su princesa . Podía seguir con su vida allí, volver a abrir el templo de su abuelo y a la vez seguir protegiendo y cudando a esa torpe que apreciaba y queria tanto, pero eso si ni aún muerta aceptaria que apreciaba a su princesa .  
  
***********  
  
EE.UU- Nueva York  
Mamoru corria de un lado a otro de su apartamento queriendo hacer sus maletas lo más rapido posible.  
  
Después de haber despertado en la calle rodeado de gente preocupada por su estado, no pudo evitar recordar los hechos ocurridos esa noche y levantandose derepente comenzo a correr hacía su departamentodejando practticamente a todo el mundo con las bocas abiertas creyendo posiblemente que era un loco, pero eso a él no le importo mucho en aquellos momentos lo único que tenia en la cabeza eran las palabras de esa estraña chica la noche anterior, pero de que la misteriosamente había olvidado absolutamente todo incluso el nombre o la voz. Solo tenia la sensación que ella le dejo, pero la cual era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que fue real, desiado real y se queria otra prueva tenía un rasgón en la mejilla seguramente de cuando ella lo tiro al suelo .  
  
*********************  
  
La muchacha sonri divertida ante el muchacho que tenía delante, le encantaba tomarle el pelo aunque la situación solia ser al reves .  
  
- Vamos querido Adonis eres el primero en llegar hasta mi, ¿de que te quejas ? - rio la chica de cabello rosado .  
  
- ¡De que eres imposible ! - le grito el chico de ojos verdes y cabello de fuego .  
  
- ¡Olleme ! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella todavía no haya llegado - se defendi la chica - Ademas ya deverias de saber que Misao sabe defenderse sola. Sientate tranquilo, volvera.  
  
- No estoy asi por eso, estoy asi por que has cometido la imprudencia de quedarte sola, cuando sabes que podría ser peligroso - gruño el joven .  
  
Ambos seguian el la destartalada habitación donde el día anterios las dos hermanas veian el epejo.  
  
- Yo tambien se cuidarme sola - grito entonces la chica vestida de blanco- Soy muy capaz de defendarme y lo sabes ... Además conociendolos aún tardaran un par de días más en organizar a sus tropas, ya deviar de saber lo desastres que esos seres pueden llegar a ser.  
  
- Eso no les quita lo peligroso ... - volvio a gruñir el chico .  
  
- Chicos, ya basta - los interrumpio una voz - No es momento para que os pongais a discutir .  
  
Ambos jovenes bajaron la cabeza para poder ver al propietario de esa voz que parecía provenir del suelo y al hacerlo encontrarón a una pequeña gata de color pardo con una luna marcada en u frente, la gata era tan pequeña que casi parecía un cachorro aunque aveces podia demostrar que era más madura que su ama .  
  
- ¡Callate Hecate ! - le gritarón los dos a la vez .  
  
- No me da la gana - gruño la gata - Lllevo ollendo vuestros gritos desde hace cerca de dos horas, ¡y ya estoy harta ! Lo único que me cuensuela es el hecho de que solo estesis vosotros dos, por que sino ... creo que no podría aguantar mi dolor de cabeza - en eso Hecate se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos la estaban escuchando ya que habían vuelto a gritarse el uno al otro - ¿¡ME QUEREIS HACER CASO !? - grito al final hartandose un poco, su grito sirvio para que ambos jovenes se volvieran a ver al cachorro - Bien, asi esta mejor - suspiro notando que ambos la veian aún sorprendidos por el grito que pego - Vereis , los demás no llegaran hasta esta noche, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta ? Didi, se ha ido sola antes .  
  
- ¿Didi ? - se estraño Adonis.  
  
- Si, ya sabes mi gata ...- suspiro la chica de rosa encogiendose de hombros- Ahora a Hecate le ha dado por llamarla así .  
  
- Entiendo - rio el chico - ¿Asi que Didi? Pues casi lo prefiero la verdad ... - añadio con gesto pensativo .  
  
- Anda vamos a dar una vuelta haber si la encontramos - suspiro la chica mientras salía de la habitación arrastrando su vestido .  
  
- A sus ordenes princesa - sonrio el chico caballerosamente .  
  
- ¡ No me digas asi !- grito la chica molesta mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo furiosa - Mi nombre es ...  
  
- Si ya lo sé . Miko, ¿no? - contesto el chico mientras salia de la habitación tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos detras de su cabeza .  
  
- Meiko ... - murmuro la chica quedando sola con la gata - Es Meiko, no Miko .  
  
- Lo que sea - contesto la ahora risueña voz de Adonis desde fuera - Para mi sera siempre princesa . Te espero fuera, no tardes mucho en cambiarte de ropa - añadio ollendose algo lejano .  
  
- LE ODIO - grito entonces la chica totalmente roja por la furia y el enfado , era tal su aspecto que la madura gatita dio unos pasos atras por el miedo - Todavía no se como es que Misao lo aguanta .  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO .  
  
Pués aqui esta un fic de Sailor Moom, ¿estraño? Pues es que esa era mi intención ^ ^ . Bueno no me hagais mucho caso ya se que esto se ve bastante raro y con muchos nuevos personajes, pero es que si no fuera por estos personajes este fic no tendria mucho misterio. Ellos son puntos claves en toda esta historia . Aunque temo que no os habeis enterado de nada .  
  
Bueno si habeis leido esto , ya sabeis dejarme un review, con el que yo pueda saber que alguien se haleido esta historia, no importa lo que digais, soy flexible ante las critas y tengo la mentalidad abierta a cualquier cosa, por lo que no creo que me sorprenda ninguna clase de mensaje, aunque bueno aún podeis probar ^ ^. Hablando en serio , dejarme un review asi sabre si realmente esta historia merece ser continuada ^ ^ .  
  
Solo una ultima cosa, nunca llegue a ver terminar esta serie y la via hace ya algunos años, por lo que seguramente encontrareis algun error en el comportamiento de los personajes y las relaciones entre ellos, por lo que agradeceria que me ayudaseis algo con ellos . Gracias .  
  
Yuen .  
  
PD : Perdón por las faltas . Ya se quue hay algunas imperdonables . 


	2. Conversaciones interesantes

CAPITULO 2 - Conversaciones interesantes.  
- ¿Por qué cambiar tu color de pelo y ojos ? - pregunto Adonis hacia la chica que caminaba a su lado , esta era morena de pelo corto y ojos negros como la noche .  
- Porque de mi color natural llamaria mucho la atención ... - volvio a explicar la chica como por enesima vez .  
- Pues yo creo que llamas la atención de todas maneras - rio su acompañante .  
- ¡Callate! - le grito la chica igual de furiosa que antes, si había algo que no aguantaba era a ese estupido de Adonis. En su opinión no era nadie comparado con cierta persona que ella conocia de niña, ese recuerdo la hizo olvidarse del pelirrojo mientras sonreia de una manera tonta .  
- Ves, sigues siendo demasiado escandalosa como para no llamar la atención, mi querida princesa ...- sonrio el burlescamente .  
- ¡Deja de llamarme princesa ! - grita la morena algo histerica mientras agarra a su compañero por el cuello y empieza a estrangularlo sin ninguna compasión.  
Pero en contra de lo que pudise parecer y aunque sus manos apretan fuertemente el cuello del joven este no parece cambiar de expresión es más parece encantado con la situación ya que su rostro ahora algo azul muestra una sonrisa divertida, lo cual hace que la chica aprete más fuerte .  
Curiosamente toda la geste que a esas alturas pasaba por el parque al lado de ambos no pudo evitar quedarseles mirando pero nadie parecia muy por la lavor de separlos ya que seguian su camino sin siquiera interesarse mucho, hasta ...  
-¡Eh ! Perdona - llamo una voz a la chica morena de pelo corto - ¿No crees que ya esta suficientemente azul ?  
Esas palabras hicieron que la chica reaccionase y soltase a su compañero el cual agrando su sonrisa mientras respiraba profundamente, cuando Meiko reprimio las ganas que tenia de volverse contra el estupido ese y seguir axfixiandolo se giro hacía aquella que la interrumpio . Era una chica de unos dieciocho años rubia de ojos azules , su pelo quedaba recogido en dos coletas altas que más bien parecían las orejas de un conejo, lo cual no podía dar otra cosa que una aire infantil a la muchacha, sin embargo sus ojos azules se mostraban tristes y melancolicos en contraste con su sonrisa . Meiko supo de imediato que la persona que tenia delante de ella había tenido que madurar muy deprisa, para afrontar el hecho de haberse quedado sola , aún cuando ese era el poder de su hermana .  
- Pues yo hubiese parado cuando hubiese adquirido el tono morado - se quejo la morena , llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria tratar de disimular .  
- ¿ Y por qué mejor no me sueltas, cuando yo ya este axfixiado ? - se quejo el chico con una sonrisa burlesca .  
- No me des ideas - gruño la chica cruzandose de brazos .  
- Veo que no os llevais muy bien - sonrio la rubia tristemente .  
- Simplemente no nos llevamos - gruño la morena .  
La chica rubia prefirio sonreir a esa respuesta .  
- Perdon, no me he presentado- comenzo la chica rubia - Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, ¿y vosotros sois ?  
- Me llamo Meiko y el es Adonis - sonrio la chica .  
- Mucho gusto - sonrio el pelirrojo - Curioso nombre el tuyo , ¿te importa que te llame Usagi?  
- Claro- sonrio esta - Bueno mucho gusto en conoceros, pero ahora he de volver pronto a casa. Espero veros en otra ocasión ... - diciendo esto hizo una pequeña inclinación y se fue, dejando a los dos amigos solos en el parque .  
- Es muy bonita - murmuro entonces Meiko casi melancolicamente - Es una pena que traiga esa mirada desconsolada ...  
- Si opino lo mismo , da la sensación de que es más madura de lo que tu me contaste - la apoyo Adonis por primera vez en su vida, con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido .  
- Supongo que el quedarse sola y sin ningun apoyo a ayudado a que madurase de repente- suspiro la morena - Como para protegerse a si misma de la soledad .  
- ¿Sabes? Me asustas , aveces hasta puedes parecer madura y todo- sonrio Adonis malevolamente .  
- ¡¿QUÉ ?!- grito la chica desesperadamente furiosa, pero algo acallo su reacción y dejo su enfado atras para poner una cara de preocupación - ¿Qué ha sido eso ? - pregunto preocupada mirando hacía todos los lados .  
- ¿ Lo has sentido ? - pregunto Adonis borrando la sonrisa de la cara - Esa era la energia de ...- no pudo decir el nombre ya que al momento una fuerte esplosión desde dentro del parque llamo la tención de los dos y no dudaron en correr hacía ella .  
Usagi por su parte se encontraba cruzando el parque dispuesta a llegar lo antes posible a su casa, no queria hacer enfadar a su madre e intentaba darse toda la prisa posible . Justo en ese momento sintio un estraño escalofrio recorriendola de pies a cabeza y este hizo que parse en seco, sentia que algo se acercaba, un estraño mal, una energia diabolica, pero no tenia ni idea de donde procedia, pero cuando sintio una estraña explosión la cual la hizo caerse contra el suelo de la impresión, no dudo en correr hacía ese lugar.  
Cuando llego al lugar de la esplosión no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la imagen. Delante de ella había lo que parecian tres personas. El primero de estas era un hombre vestido con una tunica negra en la cual se podia ver el dibujo de una estrella en un hombro, en una de sus manos descansaba un gran vaculo dorado , su cabellos era de un azul tan intenso que casi parecia negro era largo y estaba sujetado en una coleta alta lo cual solo lo hacia mas atractivo a los ojos de la sailor, pero el encanto se rompia facilmente si se miraba sus ojos de un dorado tan intenso que parecia quemar, Usagi se dio cuenta de que era de ese sujeto de quien emanaba la estraña energia de antes . Por otra parte delante de ese ser había otras dos personas que en contraste al primero emanaban una estraña energia benevola . Uno de ellos era una joven de larga cabellera rosada , muy parecida a la Chibiusa, pero a la vez era diferente, era un rosa más oscuro y sus ojos eran de un lila muy claro, realmente se parecia mucho a la futura princesa de Tokio de Cristal, pero a la vez era claramente diferente, la chica de pelo rosa vestia una estraña tunica griega , como la que las mujeres llevaban en la antigua Grecia , pero esta le llegaba por encima de las rodillas , era un cinturon dorado lo que la apretaba a su cintura y el broche que sujetaba la tela era una estraña luna plateada. Sobre su frente la chica parecia llevar una tiara con una piedra rosa y en sus manos portaba otro vaculo esta vez plateado en cuyo extremo brillaba una gran bola azul con miles de pqueños dibujos en forma de estrellas y lunas, simulando el cielo de la noche. Realmente era una hermosa arma.  
Y por ultimo al lado de la guerrera griega estaba un muchacho que vestia una estraña armadura roja que lo cubria por completo y solo dejaba al descubierto su boca de labios finos y masculinos. Como arma llevaba una larga espada que parecia estar hecha de llamas y que en esos momentos apuntaba hacia el sujeto de ojos dorados amenazadoramente. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la princesa de la Luna sin duda fue que el emblema de Marte brillaba expledoroso en el pecho del guerrero.  
Pero olvido ese detalle cuando noto que entre los tres había un cuerpo totalmente quemado y no le fue muy dificil adivinar quien fue el culpable cuando ....  
- ¡¡¡Tu miserable demonio !!!- grito derepente la guerrera griega muy furiosa pero en su voz tambien se mostraba odio e impotencia al ver el cadaber frente a ella - ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo asi ?  
- Vamos, mi querida Diosa -sonrio el demonio frente a ellos - Ambos sabemos que necesito la energía vital de los seres humanos para poder seguir viviendo en este plano y para ello tuve que matarlo y luego absorver su energía mediante mis llamas- fue tal su tranquilidad al decir esto que Usagi sintio estremecerse de pies a cabeza y no tuvo el valor suficiente para transformarse y dar su mereccido a ese ser, de todas maneras algo le decia que confiase en esos dos guerreros y decidio permanecer como una simple espectadora al fin y al cavo si las cosas se ponían peor siempre podría intervenir ..  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí ?- se adelanto el sujeto de la la armadura roja mientras colocacaba una mano sobre el hombrode su compañera para evitar que saltase sobre el sujeto .  
- ¿Es que no lo ves ? - rio este divertido - Me alimento... - contesto señalando el cuerpo a sus pies .  
- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - grito el joven guerrero .  
- Bueno - rio el tipo de la tunica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a levitar a unos centimetros del suelo - Creo que eso tambien es obvio, mis queridos guerreros . Si estoy aqui es por que ella esta aqui y no me ire sin conseguirla .  
- ¡Maldito desgraciado ! - grito la de rosa furiosa ante esas palabras mientras se separaba de su compañero y apuntaba con su vacúlo hacía el demonio - ¡No te permitire que pogas tus sucias manos sobre ella ! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?- al parecer su comentario hizo hervir la sangre de la chica por completo y solo odio mostro su lila mirada.  
- Vaya, vaya . Creo que te hice enfadar - sonrio el demonio divertido, como todo demonio se alimentaba de la energia negativa de la gente como el odio o el dolor - Pero no te preocupes querida Diosa, no estoy aqui solo por ella , aunque no niego que ella es en parte la culpable, pero si estoy aqui en un principio es por que mi amo me hizo venir . Creyo que eso haria mas devil a mi devil muchachita .  
- ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte ! - grito derepente la voz del de armadura y de su espada crecio de tal manera que sus llamas corrieron a encontrarse contra el demonio, el cual no tuvo ningun problema en esquivarlas todas .  
- Vaya , si que estais agresivos hoy - sonrio el demonio ya desde unos metros sobre los otros que lo miraban furiosos a más no poder .  
- ¡Escucha esto maldito ser ! - grito el guerrero demasiado furioso - Escuchame atentamente. Ella ya no es nada tuyo, ya no es tu maldito juguete, ya no es la niña con la que te divertias . ¡Maldita sea ! ¡Ella no es tuya !  
- Tampoco es tuya, ¿verdad ? - murmuro el demonio volviendo al suelo, parecia molesto por lo que había dicho el guerrero - No es tuya , ya lo sé, para ti es como si fuera tu hermanita pequeña a la que has de proteger, de tipos como yo . Sin embargo ambos sabemos que ya no es una niña inocente aunque su aspecto muestre lo contrario. Pero para mi siempre sera mi pequeña muñeca .  
- ¡Destello sagrado !- grito entonces la guerrera apuntando con su vacúlo hacia su enemigo y del vacúlo salio un estraño destello dorado que impacto contra el demonio al que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo. El ataque lo lanzo contra los arboles de detrás con tal fuerza que los arranco a su paso .  
Usagi desde su escondite casi se callo de la impresión, nunca había visto semejante ataque, pera más fue su impresión cuando el demonio volvio a levantarse como si nada aún cuando su boca y nariz sangraban alarmantemente .  
- ¡Ella nunca fue tuya ! - grito la chica de rosa - Y nunca lo sera .  
A la sailor no era muy dificil el ver lo mucho que esos dos guerreros parecían querer a la chica a la que se referian y Usagi no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza ante la escena .  
- ¡ Ya lo sé ! - fue el grito desdesperado del demonio, entonces - Pero eso no le quita el hecho pueda serlo agún día - y diciendo eso desde los arboles destruidos solto una estraña carcajada mientras una especie de nergia gris lo envolvia para luego tragarselo dejando en el aire su risa diabolica .  
Al verse solos la guerrera griega sintio que las piernas se le doblaban y se dejo caer contra el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir tan amargas como tristes. El guerrero sin saber que hacer permanecio de pie a su lado como queriendo darle amimos mientras todavía miraba furioso al lugar por el que ese ser había desaparecido .  
- Lo odio , lo odio - murmuraba la chica mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo con los puños y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir - lo odio - susurro ya ahogdas sus palabras por su llanto .  
- Tranquila - susurro el guerrero agachandose a su lado al darse cuenta del sentimiento de impotencia que la chica sentia - Yo tambien lo odio, pero la única que puede enfrentarlo es ella. Nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es intentar evitar que se enfrente a él sola o que se lo crucen lo único que realmente podemos hacer es intentar evitar que ellos se encuentran bajo cualquier situación .  
- Para evitarse tendriamos que matarlo - susurro la chica en los brazos de el otro - ... matarlo ...  
Su compañero parecio sorprenderse por la respuesta pero prefirio no decir nada . Por otra parte la espectadora de esta escena decidio que ya había visto bastante y se marcho sin hacer ruido, solo con un par de ideas claras en la cabeza . Al parecer tenia un nuevo enemigo del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, lo único que sabia de él es que necesitaba a los seres humanos para sobrevivir y que era de otro plano, ni idea de lo que eso queria decir, ¡Ojala pudiese preguntarselo a Ami o Luna!, pero ninguna de las dos estaba con ella ... Por otra parte parecia que si tenia que enfrentarse a ellos no estaba sola ya que parecia haber más guerreros. Esa idea parecio emocionarla, tal vez si hubiese un nuevo enemigo, pero tal vez no era ella quien devia enfrentarlo si no las personas que estaban en el parque, de todas maneras era poco lo que ella sola podia hacer, por que realmente estaba totalmente sola . Estos pensamientos la volvieron a deprimir de una manera alarmante .  
  
**************  
  
Por otra parte justo en ese momento tres jovenes bajaban de un avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio y las tres parecian tener la misma cara de ilusión por volver a su pais natal, pero no eran las unicas que llegaban de nuevo a Japón desde la otra parte del mundo, sino que desde el mismo avión dos chicos las miraban curiosos , uno de ellos era un joven de ojos azules y cabello blanco y la otra era una joven de cabello rizado y castaño . Ambos miraban a las tres jovenes con atención . Por alguna casualidad de la vida dio el hecho de que ambos terminarón en el mismo avión con las chicas y parecian encantados con esto .  
- Bueno Kirei (preciosa), es hora de bajar del avión - sonrio el joven de cabello blanco hacía su acompañante .  
- Claro, amor - sonrio la chica divertida mientras se levantaba y agarraba el brazo de su compañero- Ya me muero de ganas por merterme en la cama .  
- Pero si has dormido durante todo el viaje - murmuro su compañero con una gran gota en la cabeza .  
Ante el comentario la chica se sonrojo furiosamente, como explicarle a su compañero que no estaba dormida y que había finjido solo para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y sentirse abrazada por sus brazos .  
- Anda bamos a bajar o perderemos de vista a las chicas - sonrio su compañero cambiando de tema .  
- De acuerdo, vamos - contesto la chica feliz de haber cambiado de tema .  
Cuando ambos ya estaban en el aeropuerto el chico coguio de la mano a la chica, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
- Dime Minerva , no dormias ¿verdad ?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras le sonria inocentemente, la chica se sonrojo de nuevo mientras cogia a el chico ahora del brazo pegandolo más contra su cuerpo .  
  
- No - adimitio algo sonrojada trodavía - Pero no me arrepiento - ahora su voz mostro un tono picaro, que hizo sonrojar a su compañero .  
- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero ? - pregunto el muchacho agarrandola ahora de la cintura y parando el avance de los dos.  
- Si durante todo el viaje - rio la chica más roja que un tomate mientras besaba a su acompañante levemente en los brazos.  
Su respuesta hizo sonrojar a el muchacho y los dos sonrojados volvieron a besarse en medio del aeropuerto ,baja las miradas reprobadoras de todo el mundo. En eso estaban cuando un fuerte silvido los hizo separse automaticamente y aún sorprendidos y asustados se volvieron al causante de ese silvido, para encontrarse de cara con una chiquilla de dieciseis años morena acompañada de una chica rubia de ojos de un estraño color naranja que aparentaba unos dieciocho años.  
  
- ¿Gea ? ¿Misao ? - se soprendieron ambos novio cuyos rostros ahora parecian dos farolillos de navidad .  
- ¿Ya habeis perdido la verguenza ? - rio la más joven - Si seguis a este paso, vais a acabar como Misao y Adonis - dijo señalando a la chica a su lado .  
- ¡Olle ! - se quejo esta - ¡ Yo y el Cabeza de Fuego no somos nada !  
- Si, seguro - respondieron el resto a coro , provocando que a la rubia le creciese una gran vena en la frente, ¿por qué nadie le creia ?  
  
**************  
  
- ¡Luna ! - grito Usagi cuando al entrar a su habitación se encontrocon la gata dormida sobre su cama .  
- Usagi - sonrio el animal mientras se desperezaba .  
La princesa no dudo en correr rapidamente hasta en animal y estrecharlo en sus brazos mientras sentia que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de la emoción .  
- ¡ Que alegría volver a verte ! ¿Dónde te habías metido ?- lloro la princesa abrazando fuertemente al gato .  
- Siento haber desaparecido de esa manera, pero es que tenía una misión que cumplir. Y no me preguntes más, no podría responderte ... - rogo el animal en brazos de su amiga, pero era tal la felicidad de esta volver a verla que ni siquiera le importo el motivo de su ausencia ya que ahora ya estaba allí . Era tal su alegría que olvido por completo lo sucedido en el parque .  
  
****************  
Mientras en el aeropuerto tres amigas se despedian y queaban para verse al día siguiente e ir en busca de su princesa .  
- Bueno... - suspiro Makoto - Nos vemos en el parque a las doce, ¿no?  
- Si - sonrio Ami - De allí iremos al templo de Rei haber si a ella tambien a tenido que volver por el mismo motivo que nosotras y luego iremo a ver a Usagi, seguro que se alegra de volver a vernos. Ha tenido que ser muy duro quedarse sola , no puedo evitar sentirme culpable ...  
- Si yo me siento de la misma manera - suspiro Mina - Bueno me despido aún tengo que recoger mis maletas y Artemis, deve llebar horas esperando - suspiro la chica mientras a sus compañeras se les resvalaba una gran gota .  
  
**************  
Rei suspiro mientras entraba a su habitación había llegado esa misma mañana de Osaka y después de perder el tiempo deshaciendo sus maletas durante toda la mañana, por la tarde había querido ir a ver a Usagi pero esta no estaba, al parecer había salido . La sailor suspiro pesadamente mientras no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber perdido el tiempo con su equipaje esa mañana, pero ni modo, asi que tendria que esperar a mañana para verla . Aunque no lo admitira ni aunque le pagasen realmente se sentia muy preocupada por su insconsciente princesa .  
Justo estaba por meterse a la cama cuando sintio una estraña energia que la hizo coger la bata y salir disparada de su habitación hasta la sala del fuego del templo . Había tenido la misma sensación esa tarde , como si el ambiente se llenase de una energía diabolica que no sabía de donde provenia, por eso no pudo hacer nada. Pero esta vez antes dee llegar junto al fuego sintio más cerca esa estraña presencia que de alguna manera era diferente a la anterior y no le fue muy difil el adivinar de donde provenia , asi que sin dudarlo se transformo en sailor March y salio a escondidas de su casa siguiendo esa estraña energia , cuando por fin se presento ante ella al doblar una esquina , se encontro en un oscuro callejon sin salida y delante de ella habbia una mujer joven, no llegaria a los veinte años , Rei supo de imediato que era de ella quiendesprendia esa estraña energia , a los pies de la mujer descansab el cuerpo calcinado de lo que seguramente fue un vagabundo, lo había matado .  
La estraña mujer vestia totalmente de rojo , una falda larga y apretada que se abria a los dos lados dejando visibles sus muslos y una estraño top rojo sin mangas su melena oscura caia larga hasta los tobillos recogida en un sin fin de trenzas . A primera vista parecia humana pero sus piel poseia un tono azul palido, que confirmaba su naturaleza demoniaca .  
- Vaya, vaya - sonrio la estraña mujer mirando a la sailor delante suyo - Pero si es Sailor March la guerrera de Marte. ¡ Que alegria poder conocerte ! Había oido hablar mucho de ti, pequeña .  
- ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho ? - grito furiosa mientras señalaba al cuerpo calcinado entre ambas .  
- Bueno necesitaba su energia para vivir - sonrio la mujer - Las criaturas como yo neceitamos la energía de los seres humanos para poder vivir en este plano .  
- ¡Maldita seas ! ¡ Te hare pagar por la vida que te has arrebatado ! - grito furiosa la sailor colocando sus manos en un ataque .  
- ¡No ! - grito una estraña voz saltando encima de la Sailor haciendo que ambos callesen contra el suelo .  
  
Sailor March miro furiosa a su agrasor sobre ella, dispuesta a calcinar con sus llamas a la persona que había evitado su ataque , pero al verla no pudo evitar sorprenderse . Lo único que vio fueron los ojos azules intensos de una muchacha en cuya frente brillaba un estraño circulo azul con destellos dorados y el centro de ese circulo se destacaba una luna creciente , no pudo ver más devido a la oscuridad del callejon.  
- ¡ Pero, ¿que haces ?! - grito la sailor devido a su sorpresa .  
- No puedes atacarla con tu nivel el ataque regresara a ti - explico la joven de ojos azules mientras se levantaba rapidamente de sobre a sailor .  
- ¡ Pero que sorpresa !- rio la mujer de piel azul delante de ellas , al volver a mirarla March recayo que una estraña luz envolvia a esa mujer por lo que le era más facil verla que a la chica de su lado - Si es mi querida guerrera dorada. Así que siguiendo los pasos de sus amiguitos , ¿eh?  
- Ella es capaz de seguir sus propios pasos, Neferty- exclamo otra voz entre las sombras del callejon, lo único que March pudo distinguir esta vez de ese nuevo personaje fue que se trataba de una mujer rubia vestida con una tunica naranja hasta el suelo y que sujetaba algo en sus manos que no pudo distinguir por causa de la oscuridad . Pero tambien pudo distingur que aunque no los viese había otras dos presencias. Quiso saber que clase de energia irradiaban esos cuatro pero para su sorpresa no poseian restos de energia malgigna por lo que solo le quedo confiar en ellos .  
- Claro que puede - se burlo la de piel azul - Al fin y al cavo ella es más poderosa que tu, ¿me equivoco? ¿Quién lo diria una sailor más poderosa que una diosa - su risa se ollo clara por todo el callejon .  
- Cierra la boca Neferty y preparate para la pelea - grito otra de las voces desde la oscuridad del callejon una de esas de las que solo podia sentir su presencia , pero por la voz Rei pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer .  
- ¿Tu tambien estas aqui ? - parecio sorprenderse la mujer - Bueno no importa , todas habeis llegado tarde para salvar la vida de este hombre- señalo en cuerpo a sus pies mientras la rabia hacia presa de todos los guerreros presentes - Pero ¿luchar?, ¿ahora ?. ¡Oh ! No todavía no es momento , de momento solo nos podremos alimentar sin que vosotros podais hacer nada para evitarlo, por que siempre terminareis llegando tarde ... ¡Hasta la proxima mis guerreros!- diciendo esto desaparecio entre un estraño humo rojo .  
- ¿Te encuentras bien ? - pregunto la de naranja acercandose a Rei .  
- ¿Quiénes sois ? - pregunto la sailors a la defensiva .  
- Todavía no es momento - contesto la de ojos azules- Cuando este llegue y todos estemos reunidos la verdad será dicha, pero hasta entonces devereis comenzar a entrenar, vuestros poderes no seran suficientes contra ellos ...  
- Antes has dicho que no podría atacarla a mi nivel - volvio a esclamar la sailor señalando al lugar por el que acaba de desaparecer la mujer de piel azul .  
- Tu nivel, es todavía muy devil, por muchas pruevas que este haya tenido que pasar - contesto otra de las presencias dando un paso a adelante en la penumbra del callejon, esta vez Rei pudo distingur a una joven vestida con una tunica al estilo griego de color verde , que le llegaba por las rodillas. Similar a las que las espartanas usaban para hacer deporte .  
- Para que puedas enfrentarte a uno de ellos o en especial a ella. deveras aumentar tu nivel de pelea - suspiro la naranja.  
- ¿Cómo? - pregunto la sailor desdesperada .  
- Con entrenamiento fisico y mental - sonrio la de ojos azules con un tono que daba a entender que no le gustaban ninguna de las dos cosas .  
- Hemos de irnos ya - apresuro la verde - Y tal como habían aparecido volvieron a desaparecer entre las sombras dejando a una muy confundida princesa de Marte con tan solo una pregunta en la cabeza . "¿Qué diantres esta pasando aqui?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :  
  
Bien, espero no haberme retrasado mucho, aunque comparado con mis otros fic este se ha llevado mi record y es que podría decirse que estaba inspirada. Espero que no haya resultado muy corto  
  
Bueno realmente creo que hay por ahi algunas preguntas, ¿quiénes son el nuevo enemigo? ¿y el nuevo "aliado"? ¿De quién estarian hablando el demonio del parque con los otros dos guerreros ? ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Luna, que no se lo ha podido contar a Usagi ? ¿ Cuándo volvera Mamoru a Japón? ¿Cúando tendrán que efrentarse al enemigo y este simplemente no desaparecera en humo? ¿Cuándo se reencontraran las sailors con su princesa ? ..... Bueno si sigo asi no acabo, asi que mejor os dejo a vosotros las dudas y las preguntas para los review .  
  
PD: ¡ Perdón por las faltas !  
  
Yuen. 


	3. Los guerreros de los dioses

LOS GUERREROS DE LOS DIOSES .  
  
Tal vez al principio de esta historia se trataba de un gran casa casi en ruinas, pero ahora después de que la magia actuase se trataba de una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad en perfectas condiciones .  
  
Gea sostenia Hecate en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sentada en uno de los sillones de terciopelo de gran estancia. Ambas encuchaban lo que Misao, delante de ellas les relataba, la chica rubia vestia ya un largo camison casi trasparente, pero eso a ella parecia no importarle mucho ya que era lo unico que llevaba . Todo el resto, es decir Mike que tenia abrazada a Minerva, Adonis que miraba descaradamente el cuerpo de la rubia y Meiko todavía morena , que miraba preocupada a su hermana delante de ella con espresion preocupada, expresion que todos lucimos cuando tememos que suceda algo a alguien aquien queremos .  
  
- Entonces, tal vez tengamos que hacer algo para evitarlo ...- murmuró Minerva cuando Misao acabo de hablar.  
  
- Si pero, ¿que?- se preocupo Gea - Lo único que podriamos hacer para que no consumiesen al resto seria evitar que el fuego ardiese y ¿cómo se hace eso ?- su pregunta casi desesperada dio una idea a su hermana la cual se volvio hacia Minerva que tambien en camison recargaba su cabeza sibre el hombro de su novio, al notar la mirada de la de ojos negros Minerva se volvio a verla estrañada , pero al captar sus ojos comprendio perfectamente lo que la morena le sugeria con la mirada .  
  
Lentamente se aparto de su novio y encaro a su amiga mientras una sonrisa divertida alumbraba su rostro .  
  
- Creo que no voy a dormir en toda la noche - suspiro resignada la de pelo rizado .  
  
Todos parecieron comprender sus palabra porque nadie dijo nada y tan solo asintieron .  
  
- Bueno pero aún queda otro asunto - suspiro la de ojos azules y trenza - Tenemos que protegerlos ...  
  
- Si es cierto, tendremos que darles los amuletos- aprobo Meiko .  
  
Todos asintierón .  
  
- Si , pero tal vez antes deveriamos provarlos ...- medito Adonis de repente, todos giraron a verle sorprendidos - NO me mireis así yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada, pero como comprenderas no podemos darles los amuletos si no demuestran que son dignos de ellos .  
  
- Todos sabemos que si son dignos - le estepo Minerva molesta .  
  
- Lo sé, pero aún asi , ¿no creis que seria divertido provarlos ?- pregunto con una sonrisa maligna .  
  
- ¿Cómo? - se intereso Gea .  
  
- No me refiero a enfrentarles en batalla ... - comenzo Adonis , todos se le quedaron mirando incredulos .  
  
- Tu , el dios de la guerra , ¿proponiendo algo que no inplique un enfrentamiento ? - exclamo Minerva finjiendose asustada .  
  
- Muy graciosa y eso viene de alguien a aquien le encantan las peleas - gruño Adonis .  
  
- No tanto como a ti - se defendio la muchacha molesta .  
  
- Cambiando de tema- interrumpio Gea antes de que esos dos pasasen de las palabras a los puños, cosa que no seria la primera vez que sucedia, ambos tenian mucha facilidad para ello, tal vez devido a la naturaleza de ambos - ¿Qué es lo que proponias Adonis ?  
  
- Muy simple mi querida princesita - la chica le dirigio una mirada asenina ante el apelativo, pero este la ignoro - Te propongo a ti ...  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamo la susodicha sorprendida .  
  
- Me parece una gran idea - le apoyo Misao derepente, al fin y al cavo ella siempre era la primera en apallarlo .  
  
- Si a mi también - sonrio Meiko .  
  
- Por una vez estoy deacuerdo con el Cabeza de Zanahoria - comento Mike .  
  
- Yo también - sonrio Minerva divertida, olvidando que hasta hacia poco queria matar al pelirojo .  
  
- ¿Os habeis vuelto locos ? - siguio gritando la joven de ojos azules incredulamente .  
  
- No- sonrio su hermana - Piensalo detenidamente, eso te permitira acercarte hasta ellos y hacerte su amiga . De esa manera tu podras judgar si son merecedores o no de los amuletos .  
  
- Son merecedores , y si hago eso seria apartarme de la batalla - gruño la joven .  
  
- Lo sabemos, pero lo que tu deverias de comprobar seria si poseen el poder necesario o no, si son más deviles de los que creemos los amuletos acabarian rapidamente con sus fuerzas y en ese caso tendriamos que darles primero otra clase de broches - comento Minerva pensativa - Si, tu eres la más adecuada para ese trabajo .  
  
El resto asintio mientras la joven murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Lo que ella no sabía era que si sus compañeros le hacian eso, era precisamente para alejarla de las batallas. Todos la querian demasiado como para arriesgarla de esa manera , si por ellos hubiese sido la hubiesen dejado en casa pero su poder seria necesario en la batalla final, cuando el pasado fuese invocado . Ella era tan necesaria en esa situación como lo es el oxigeno para los seres vivos, sin ella posiblemente todos moririan .  
  
- Esta bien lo hare- suspiro al final la chica - Pero con la condición de que les entreguemos los amuletos, solo como protección . No tenemos que darles las gemas hasta que no esten listos , solo los amuletos .  
  
- Me parece bien - sonrio Mike - De esa manera siempre estaran protegidas aunque no lo sepan .  
  
********************************  
  
La mañana comenzo sin ninguna novedad a excepción de los grades nubarrones que esa mañana tapaban el cielo, desde muy temprano los truenos y los relampagos no habían podido dejarse de oir de una manera estridente, todo apuntaba a que no dejaria de llover en toda la mañana, pero a eso a una joven castaña de deslumbrantes ojos verdes no parecia importarle mucho.  
  
Esta caminaba por una calle totalmente desierta por culpa de la lluvia intentando protegerse del agua con su paraguas blanco, pero era tal la intensidad de esta que no servia de nada y ya estaba totalmente calada de pies a cabeza . Pero realmente no le importaba, miraba desafiante hacia el cielo disfrutando del espectaculo que los rayos mostraban. Desde niña siempre le habían gustado las tormentas electricas, era como si algo la atrajese, algo que desde niña incluso le hacia salir a escondidas de su casa para disfrutar del cielo. Tan concentrada estaba en la lluvia que no vio a la persona delante suya hasta que una estraña energia comenzo a rodearla como un campo de fuerza que la envolvio a ella y a la persona delante suyo .  
  
La chica sorprendida dejo de notar la lluvia a su alrededor y sintio estar dentro de una burbuja, asustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir solto su paraguas y encaro a la persona delante de ella . Era una mujer, tendria su misma edad más o menos y poseia una larga cascada de cabellos castaños casi rubios rizados que caían hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran de un verde tan claro que casi parecian amarillos . Vestia una estraña tunica verde de estilo griego por encima de las rodillas, atada con un cinturon de un verde más oscuro, llevaba sandalias cuyas tiras se enroscaban por su pierna , pero lo que más llamo la atencción de la chica fue que el broche que sujetaba la tunica de la mujer en uno de los hombros representaba simbolo de Jupiter .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu ?- pregunto a aquella que la burbuja había tragado para protegerla de la lluvia , pero la de tunica verde no respondio, tan solo sonrio tranquilamente a la alterada muchacha, que había llevabado su mano a uno de us bolsillos y ahora blandia amenazante lo que parecia una pluma .  
  
- No hay necesidad de transformarse - sonrio la de ojos amarillentos - Estas bajo un campo de fuerza, en el tus poderes son inservibles, Sailor Jupiter ...  
  
- Tu sabes quien soy- contesto Makoto sin sorprenderse mucho, después de lo sucedido en la tienda de su tía ya no le sorprendia mucho que una total desconocida que podía crear un campo de fuerza , supiese quien era en realidad - Pero yo no se quien eres tu ...  
  
- No importara que te diga mi nombre, si solo vas a saber eso, no más, solo un nombre, ¿quieres oirlo ? - preguntó.  
  
- Si- exclamo la sailor del trueno algo impaciente .  
  
- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Atenea, ¿te sirve de algo ?- sonrio la mujer , la sailor tan solo nego con la cabeza .  
  
- ¿Eres tu un enemigo o un amigo ? - pregunto apretando con fuerza su pluma de transformación en su mano por algun motivo no sentia nada en ella, como si no fuese más que un simple objeto y entonces comprendio que lo que había dicho la chica era cierto, no podría transformarse estandoo ahí metida .  
  
- Amigo - rio la de verde alegremente - Si hubiese sido un enemigo ya te habria quemado .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ? - pregunto de nuevo la sailor .  
  
- Ayudar - contesto la joven ahora seria y su seriedad lleno el espacio de tal manera que la ira y la sorpresa desaparecieron de Makoto que tan solo miro a la chica espectante, sus ojos aunque fribolos dejaban ver a la princesa de Jupiter un cariño y una ternura increibles - El enemigo ya esta aquí y vuestros poderes no son suficientes para enfrentarlo. Por eso mismo e de entregarte esto - diciendo eso coloco sus manos delante de ella una encima de la otra y las separo fuertemente, al hacerlo una luz verde lleno el espacio por completo pero antes de desaparecer la sailor sintio de nuevo la lluvia sobre ella .  
  
Cuando la luz desaparecio ambas chicas se miraron de frente ambas empapadas por la lluvia y entre ellas flotaba una esfera verde que emanaba una estra luz, la burbuja había desaparecido .  
  
- Tomala - susurro la chica de de melena rizada, la lluvía había aplastado sus cabellos haciendo que su melena quedase ondulada y con ello aún más larga por eso ahora esta se arrastraba por el suelo, pero sin embargo la sailor no pudo verla muy bien ya que la fuerte lluvia apenas le permitia ver lo que tenia delante de ella, es dedcir la esfera - Es tuyo- volvio a insistir la de pelo largo - Es tu destino. Aceptalo.  
  
Makoto suspiro pesadamente mientras dando un paso adelante se situaba junto a la esfera, sin ser casi consciente de lo que hacía , como si derepente algo la hubiese ipnotizado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cogerla sintio como se desacia en sus manos convirtiendose en un estraño liquido verde que le cubrio la mano y comenzo a correr a amontonarse en su muñaca tomando la estraña forma de un brazalete verde en el cual parecian haber grabado las formas de hojas y relampagos en color dorado, ralmente era un hermoso brazalete .  
  
- De momento llevalo siempre, te protegera. Cuando llegue el momento tu misma sabras como usarlo - sonrio la de pelo largo entre la lluvia .  
  
- Esta lluvia ... - comenzo a decir la sailor con la mirado todavía en el brazalete- ... no es normal .  
  
- Sabría que te darias cuenta - sonrio la estraña chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Al fin y al cabo ese es tu poder, tal vez algún día tu tambien seas capaz de crear tormentas elecctricas ...  
  
- La has creado tu - no fue una pregunta - ¿ Por qué?  
  
- Porque el fuego no arde bajo mi lluvia - contesto la voz de la chica algo lejana y cuando la joven sailor levanto la cabeza del brazalete comprobo sorprendida que no había nadie delante de ella .  
  
************  
Minerva entrio tranquilamente a la sala de la que ahora era su casa , para encontrarse con una escena ciertemente curiosa. Meiko se encontrba de pie frente a las escaleras que partian de la sala al piso superior donde se encontrban los dormitorios, su corto cabello negro estaba ciertamente alborotado ya que al parecer todavía no se había peinado , Minerva sonrio pensando que posiblemente acaba de despertarse, pero lo que llamo su atención era la manera en que se retorcia las manos nerviosamente mientras un fuerte rubor rojo alumbraba sus mejillas .  
  
Por otro lado Mike se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofas de terciopelo mirando incredulamente a una sonrojada Meiko , mientras el rubor tambien había hecho presa de sus mejillas. Por ultimo Gea sentada en el sofa al lado de Mike se encontraba peinando su larga melena en una trenza y por la longitud de su pelo aún tardaria un rato, pero en contraste de los otros dos parecia que la serenidad había inundado su rostro , lo cual en ella no era muy normal , asi que Minerva acabo por tomarselo bastante mal .  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado ? - preguntó la joven de ojos verdes y media melena rizada .  
  
Al oir su voz Mike se volvio sorprendido a verla como si recien se diese cuenta de que estaba allí y para sorpresa de su novia enrojecio aún más .  
  
- Es ... es que ... ellos ... - las palabras parecieron amontonarse en la garganta del chico y no poder salir, así que Minerva algo molesta se volvio hacía Meiko buscando una explicación.  
  
- Veras - comenzó esta - Adonis y Misao no se despertaban asi que decidi ir a despertarlos de una vez .... Al fin y al cavo tenemos trabajo por hacer, por cierto ¿qué tal tu misión ?  
  
- Bien - contesto Minerva secamente esperando por el final de la historia - ¿Y ?  
  
Una gran gota corrio por la cabeza de Meiko como si le diese verguenza querer decir algo por lo que tambien aumento su sonrojo .  
  
- Bueno es que cuando entre a la habitación de Adonis .... ellos .... estabandurmiendojuntos - contesto a la carrera .  
  
- ¿Qué ? - pregunto la recien llegada sin entender.  
  
- Que estaban durmiendo juntos - acoto la más joven del grupo sin ni siquiera inmutarse , mientras seguia con su trenza .  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - se escandalizó la de ojos verdes mientras sentia comonel calor tambien se amontonaba en sus mejilla - ¿ Qué ellos qué ?  
  
- Pues eso , que estaban durmiendo juntos - sonrio Gea tranquilamente con aire resignado- No se de que os sorprendeis no es la primera vez que amanecen juntos y por lo que a mi respecta lo pueden seguir haciendo el tiempo que quieran, solo espero que sus madres no se enteren o tendremos montanda la 4ª Guerra Interplaneteraria, ¿o era la 3ª Guerra Mundial? - se pregunto a si misma con gesto de duda, mientras el resto preferia ignorarla .  
  
Justo entonces una Misao vestida de rojo bajo saltando y bailando por las escaleras con un gesto de inmenta felicidad en el rostro .  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ami se apresuraba a correr entre la lluvia hacia el sitio donde habia quedado con sus amigas, cuanto antes llegara antes podrían uir todas de esa estraña lluvia . En una mano llevaba el paraguas y el la otra una pesada carpeta ya que antes de ir con sus amigas había pasado por la biblioteca .  
  
Ya llegaba a la heladeria donde habían quedado , a causa de la lluvia se habían comunicado por telefono para cambiar el lugar de la cita y ahora se dirigia a la heladeria de siempre .  
  
Al cruzar una esquina vio soprendida que al parecer se había perdido , delante de ella había un puerto y por ende el mar, con sus largas estensiones de azul verdoso que se mezclaban entre la lluvia. Ami al ver tal escena se sobre salto , ¿desde cuando podia perderse de tal manera, para acabar en la otra punta de la ciudad? Era practicamente imposible , ni siquiera Usagi o Mina se hubieran perdido de tal manera . Bueno, se dijo a si misma, ya que estoy delante del mar ¿por que no acercarme a la playa y contemplar los relampagos reflejados en las enfurecidas olas del mar ?  
  
Camino tranquila suponiendo que el mar estaria enfurecido por causa del viento y la lluvia, pero al llegar hasta la playa y poder divisar las aguas con más claridad el corazón le dio un vuelco. El oceano estaba en la más absoluta calma aún devido a la tormenta . La sailor se asunto, ¿comó era eso posible ? El mar deveria estar enfurecido pero ni siquiera había una misera ola, estaba en tal calma que cualquiera al verlo hubiese creido que no había tormente y que la lluvia el aire y los relampagos tan solo se devian a una estraña alucinación que todo se trataba de un sueño, pero Ami sabia que estaba muy despierta , demasiado despierta y del mar sentia emerger una estraña energia que posiblemente era lo que lo mantenia en calma . Se asusto , tal vez eso era producto del nuevo enemigo y se ofendio , ella adoraba el mar, la calma de las aguas , ese era su elemento ¿no? El aagua. Y se sintio ofendida por el hecho de que un demonio hubiese sido capaz de paralizar su elemento.  
  
- ¿El mar es hermoso no crees? Puede mantenerse cuerdo y firme aún bajo la tormenta más terrible - Ami se sobresalto al oir esa voz y al volverse se encontro de cara con un muchacho vestido por una estraña armadura azul , con adornos de alas en el casco y en los pies , en sus manos bajo la lluvia era claramente visible una especie de varita de oro con serpiente esroscadas y alas . Pero lo que llamo la atención de la princesa fue que el muchacho llevase el simbolo de mercurio dibujado en el centro de la armadura.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú ?- pregunto la chica molesta .  
  
- Me llaman Hermes - sonrio el de armadura , ya que solo su boca era visible para la joven .  
  
- ¿Hermes ? - preguntó la sailor sorprendida .  
  
- Si ya ves tengo el nombre de un dios . Pero no te asustes querida Sailor Mercury soy lo que podrias llamar un amigo.  
  
- ¿Un amigo ? - pregunto la joven desconfiadamente - ¿Un amigo hace que el mar se calme bajo una tormenta para alterar a todo el mundo que lo vea ?  
  
El chico acentuo su sonrisa .  
  
- No me gusta el mar enfurecido, mi madre solia opinar que deveria estar siempre en calma , la ira nunca es buena por mucho que la tormenta nos moleste y desespere.  
  
Por algun motivo Ami sintio quitarse un peso de encima al escucharlo, simplemente le cayo bien, pero un sentimento de Deja vu la recorrio y una pregunta se formo en su cabeza .  
  
- ¿Fuiste tu quien me mando aquel mensaje, verdad? - pregunto ahora con toda la calma que pudo encontrar en si misma .  
  
- Si fui yo - sonrio el joven- Sinto que no puedas recordar mi rostro pero de esa manera es mejor ...  
  
Aunque Ami no lo entendio prefirio no decir nada sobre ello .  
  
- Siento haber calmdo el mar pero no me gusta verlo bajo los efectos de Atenea , hay veces que relamente se le puede ir la mano con una tormenta- en esos momentos su voz sono resignada .  
  
- ¿Atenea ? - prgunto de repente Ami curiosa .  
  
- Si , veras ... bueno no importa ya la conoceras cuando llegue el momento - se disculpo a si mismo - Olvidala , y escucha, si estoy aqui es por he de darte algo que te protegera.  
  
Ami lo miro desconcerta, por algun motivo sentia confiar en ese chico aún cuando no sabía nada de él .  
  
- Ten esto y no te preocupes no te hara daño - Ami tan solo asintio entre la lluvia mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su paraguas y su carpeta .  
  
Hermes delante suyo apunto con su varita a la muñeca de la sailor, la varita brillo estrañamente y de una de las bocas de las dos serpiertes que constituian la varita , salio una luz azulada que corrio hasta la muñeca e la sailor que sorprendia por el movimiento solto todas sus casas al suelo para quedar chipiada por la lluvia. Su muñeca era rodeada por una estraña luz azul que al desaparecer dejo en su lugar un brazalete azul claro en el cual gravadas en oro se distingian las formas diminutas de gotas de agua , era muy hermoso .  
  
- No te lo quietes y recuerda que el poder de tu planeta siempre te protegera. Siempre - sono la voz de Hermes apagada por un trueno, pero cuado la sailor lo busco con la vista no lo encontro, sorprendida noto como el mar comenzaba a enfurecerse de tal manera que una ola llego hasta el lugar de la playa donde se encontraba Ami y la salpico con tanta fuerza que la sailor perdio el equilibrio cayendo contre el suelo lleno de barro. Cuando se levanto sorprendida solo pudo pensar que ese brazalete no le había protegido mucho que se diga , pero supuso que el guerrero se referiria a que la protegeria de algo peor que algo de agua y barro .  
  
************************************  
  
Rei acabo levantandose enfurecidda de enfrente del altar , otro día que no conseguia ver nada .  
  
El tipo que se le presento en el templo de Osaka , aquel del que no recordaba absolutamente nada , le había dicho que después de que el se fuera recurperaria su poder de visión, pero fue mentira , no veia nada en el fuego y lo peor de todo es que simplemente no podia sentir nada, y eso la tenia desesperada. No podia sentir nada en el fuego aún cuando la noche anterior había sentido a ese demonio consumiendo en llamas a aquella persona . Al recordar esto sintio un estraño malestar recorriendola entera haciendole ver su sentimiento de impotencia ante el maldito recuerdo de que ni siquiera pudo atacarle .  
  
- Así que la Sailor del Fuego sigue sin poder sentir su elemnto - sono una voz masculina a su espalda y al comprender lo que le había dicho se volvio hacia el entre asustada y enfurecida .  
  
Al darse la vuelta se encontro con el mismo guerrero de armadura roja que Usagi vio en el parque enfrentandose a otro demonio , perop en contraste a su princesa a ella no le choco que el emblema de Marte brillase en el pechpo del guerrero sino que por algun estraño motivo lo considero lo más normal del mundo como si realmente lo raro hubiese sidfo que ese signo noi estuviera ahí .  
  
- ¿Quién eres ? - pregunto la sailor desafiante odiaba la sensación que de una manera a otra se había apoderado de ella como si la persona de delante fuese parete suya .  
  
- Mi nombre de guerreo en Ades, princesa de Marte - contesto tranquilamente el guerrero mientras hacia una inclinación de cabeza .  
  
- Me dijiste que cuando tu desaparecieses podria recuperar mis poderes - exclamo derepente Rei con la estraña seguridad de que era la misma persona que le dio aquel mensaje en el templo .  
  
- Vaya te has dado cuenta - sonrrio el joven guerreo - Es cierto sin embargo vuelvo a estar aqui ....  
  
- ¿Quiere eso decir que cada vez que tu estes cerca yo no podre usar mis poderes ? - pregunto la silor a la defensiva .  
  
- No , pero bueno digamos que el fuego y la lluvia no se complementan demasiado - sonrio el guerreo como toda explicación - ¿Ves esa lluvia ? - pregunto mientras señalaba a la ventana detrás suyo donde se mostraba el patio del templo, Rei ni siquiera se molesto en contestar - Esa lluvia no es normal - confeso Ades - De una manera u otra esta bloqueando el poder del fuego , por eso este no llega hasta ti. Pero no te preocupes, es por que todavía no estas acostumbrada al poder de Atenea, dentro de un rato volveras a escuchar al fuego de la misma manera de antes , no te prepocupes. La diosa de las armas y las tormentas es algo caprichosa a la hora de estender su poder por los cielos .  
  
- ¿Has venido a contarme que recuperare mis poderes en cuanto me acostumbre a la lluvia o has venodo a decirme algo más ?- pregunto la sailor de malas maneras, ante esto Ades sonrió divertido .  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Minako se lavanto medio gritando de su cama, al parecer se había vuelto a quedar medio dormida , tal era su carrera por todo su apartemento para poder llegar puntual a la cita con sus amigas que ni siquiera parecio hechar en falta a Artemis el cual después de la bronca que echo a la sailor por haberlo abandonado en el otro vuelo no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra .  
  
Mina salio corriendo a su sala de estar mientras taodavia intentaba ponerse la chaqueta , pero al llegar a la sala , todas sus prisas desaparecieron por completo. Sentada sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba una joven mujer de largos cabellos rubuios que caian hasta el suelo , vestia una tunica blanca de estilo griego hasta los tobillos que sujetaba con un ancho cinturon naranja en el cual detacaba el emblema de Venus , ante tal vision la Sailor del Amor palidecio mientras se preguntaba furiosamente queien era la estraña mujer sentada sobre la mesa de su sala de estar y como había entrdo .  
  
- Saludos princesa de Venus - saludo la mujer de largos cabellos rubios- Me presentare, mi nombre es Afrodita y como tu puede decirse que soy una guerrera del Amor .  
  
Minako la miro curiosamente y por un segundo la relaciono con la mujer del parque, con aquella que se rio de ella y le hizo volver a Japón para proteger a su princesa .  
  
- Tienes el nombre de una diosa más que el de una guerrera - murmuro la sailor de malas maneras , puede decirse que no le simpatizaba mucho la mujer de la mesa pero por otro lado sentia una especie de confianza y cariño hacia ella , confundida Minako centro su mirada en los ojos color ambar de su visitante .  
  
- Es cierto , tengo nombre de dios, pero tu tambien lo tienes querida Venus , pero mientras tu nombre simboliza el de una sailor el mio corrersponde al de un guerrero de dios .  
  
La sailor la miro sin comprender, pero lo que menos le apetecia era preguntar , ni siqiera queria saber el porque estaba allí y como era que había entrado a su casa o que es lo que queria , no le interesaba , lo único que podia decirse tenia claro era que queria quedarse mirando a aquella mujer y encontrar el motivo por el cual se le hacía tan conocida .  
  
- No te preocupes quereida Venus- y al decir esto empleo por primera vez un tono cariñoso y de confianza como si ambas se conociesen desde siempre - No he venido a hacer ningun daño , sigo siendo una amiga y tendria que pasar lo imposible para que se considerase lo contrario .  
  
- ¿A que has venido ? - consiguio preguntar al fin Minako .  
  
- Para proporcionarte protección - sonrió la diosa tranquilamente .  
  
************************************************  
  
Las tres amigas miraron decididas atraves de la lluvia al templo Hikawa, en la puerta de este bajando las escaleras una joven morena las miro con una triste sonrisa casi de resignación .  
  
- Parece que no soy la única que ha recibido mensajes estrños - sonrio la morena tristemente .  
  
- Me alegro de volver a verte Rei - exclamo una de las chicas hacia la morena .  
  
- Yo tambien me alegro de volver a veros chicas- sonrio esta vez alegremente - ¿Quereis pasar? Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
  
El resto asintió.  
  
**********************************************  
  
- Veamos si lo tengo claro - exclamo Minako mirandop tranquilamente a sus amigas a su alrededor - A cada uno se nos ha presentado un guerrero y nos han dado a cada una un brazalete - murmuro mientras al levantar su muñeca dejaba a la vista un brazalete naranja con corazones grabados .  
  
- Si - sonrio Rei a su lado mientras dejaba ver su brazalete rojo como si el mismo fuego lo hubiese forjado .  
  
- Genial - se aventuro a contestar Makoto- Al parecer tenemos un nuevo enemigo .  
  
- Si pero al parecer nuevos aliados - sonrio Ami tranquilamente - Dinos Artemis, ¿sabes algo sobre ellos ? .  
  
El gato que se encontraba sobre la mesa mirando a las chicas, parecio sobresaltarse al oir que le preguntaban, pero después de unos segundos en que parecio pensarse la respuesta, contesto :  
  
- No, realmente no - confeso - Nunca he oido hablar de nada que tenga que ver con guerreros con nombres de dioses- pero al hablar mostro cierto tono de inseguridad por lo que Mina pudo darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo . Puede que las demás no no tasen nada raro, pero ella ya llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo con el para no saber cuando mentia . Pero aún asi Mina prefirio guardar silencio .  
  
- Bueno creo que lo mejor sera ir a buscar a Usagi , me aterra la idea de dejarla sola por más tiempo - comento entonces Makoto , a lo cual el resto estuvo de acuerdo .  
  
****************************************************  
  
- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ! - exclamo Gea indignada delante de su hermana - ¡No es justo !  
  
- ¿Qué no es justo ? - pregunto una curiosa gata grisacea entrando a la habitación junto a la pequeña Hecate .  
  
- ¡ No es justo, que yo no pueda salir de esta casa sin permiso !- gritó Gea todavía indignada .  
  
- ¡ No vas a salir sola !- gritó Meiko enfurecida - Si sales de esta casa sera en compañia de uno de los habitantes de esta casa . Asi que si vas a salir, ¡ELIGE!  
  
- ¿Tengo que elegir ?- preguntó molesta - Pues entonces elijo a Hecate - señalo al cachoro a sus pies con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo - Y ahora que ya elegi, ¡ hasta luego !  
  
Y diciendo eso recogio a la gatita a sus pies y cargandola salio de la habitación de un portazo, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca .  
  
- Creo que ahí te has pasado - comento el animal tranquilamente mientras se acurrucaba en la gran cama de la habitación de Meiko. Todo estaba decorado elegantamente como si esa fuese la habitación de una princesa o condesa , en tonos rosas y blancos .  
  
- ¡¿Y tu qué sabes ?! - gritó la joven algo histerica - ¡No puedes saberlo ! ¡No es tu hermana la que esta en peligro de muerte!  
  
- ¿Gea esta en peligro de muerte ? - parecio estrañarse la gata - ¿Desde cuando ? ¿Desde el mismo día en que nacio ? - añadio con tono ironico , puede decirse que lo que Meiko había gritado no era una novedad .  
  
Meiko la fulmino con la miorada al oirla - Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - le gritó al animal .  
  
- Por favor - sonrio la gata - Helios no le tocara ni un pelo. No sera capaz ....  
  
Lo último hizó que Meiko la mirara sorprendida como si sus palabras fueran lo último que esperaba oir .  
  
- Deja de mirarme con esa cara y preparate. Tu tambien tienes que salir ...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mamoru se dejo caer rendido sobre la cama con la cabeza hecha un maldito lio, la noche anterior había llegado a Japón pero no se había atrevido asalir a buscarla. Realmente se estaba volviendo un maldito corbarde y ahora ni siquiera encontraba los suficientes animos como para levantarse de la cama .  
  
- Asi pues, esto es en lo que se ha convertido el principe de la Tierra . En un maldito cobarde - el sonido de esa voz hizó levantar al guerrero impetuosamente de su cama y encarar al que había hablado.  
  
Pero al ver a la mujer delante suyo sintio que el suelo se abria para tragarlo mientras volvia a sentir lo mismo que cuando aquella chica lo lanzo al suelo dos días atras . Delante suyo se encontraba una joven sailor que el nunca había visto pero por un motivo u otro se le hizo muy conocida , su traje era similar al de sailor moon pero en tonos tierra, poseia los ojos más azules que nadie hubiese visto y derepente Mamoru tuvo la certeza de conocerlos , era morena pero su pelo quedaba recogido en un complicado moño , pero sin duda lo wue llamo la atención del joven fue el dibujo que destacaba en la frente de la chica en vez de la acostumbrada tiara del resto de las sailors . El dibujo mostraba una esfera azul con destellos dorados en cuyo centro brillaba una luna creciente .  
  
- Buenos días querido principito - sonrio la joven burlonamente - Supongo que no me esperabas . Me presentare . Mi nombre el Sailor Earthy y soy la guerrera de la Tierra .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
¿Repetitivo? Si lo sé, creo que sobra más de la mitad de este capitulo pero mi intención era presentaros a todos los nuevos personajes de esta historia, pero creo que aún me he dejado a unos cuantos que ya iran saliendo poco a poco en los siguientaes capitulos .  
  
Tambien supongo que en este capitulo os habreis dado cuesta de mi afición por la mitologia ¿no? Y es que hay que decir que esta historia tendra mucho que ver con ella. 


	4. El tan esperado reencuentro

Disclaimer : ¿Es necesario hacer esto ? Yo creia que todo el mundo ya sabía que la saga y los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecian pero bueno, lo vuelvo a decir . No me pertenecen. Los único que son mios son los personajes de los que estais seguros de no habeis visto nunca en la serie .  
  
EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
- Buenos días querido principito - sonrio la joven burlonamente - Supongo que no me esperabas . Me presentare . Mi nombre es Sailor Earthy y soy la guerrera de la Tierra .  
  
- ¿Qué? ! - medio gritó el joven mientras la miraba impresionado .  
  
- ¿Acaso eres sordo? - preguntó la chica burlonamente mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación y miraba despectivamente a las cosas.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ? - pregunto el chico muy molesto por la actitud de la chica .  
  
- Realmente ... nada - suspiro mientras paraba de mirar el cuarto y se volvia hacia el joven tranquilamente.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué estas aquí ? - pregunto Mamoru algo molesto por la situación .  
  
- Sere rapida y no me andare por las ramas, no es mi estilo . Veras, a las demás sailor se les ha entregado una especie de amuleto como medio de protección, pero a ti no te corresponde recibir uno - contesto la chica rápidamente - Por eso mismo mi principe a ti te corresponde hallar en ti mismo tu propia protección ...  
  
- No te entiendo - murmuró molesto .  
  
- No tienes que entender nada - gritó la chica como si fuese una madre que regaña a su hijo pequeño- Pero aún asi te lo explicare - añadio con tono más calmado - Dime , ¿qué es lo que eres tu ? Porque esta claro que no eres una sailor ...  
  
Mamoru la vio sin entender, no entendia nada de lo que la chica explicaba y eso lo iba a terminar violviendo loco. Pero aún asi su pregunta acudio a su cabeza, ¿qué, que era ? Es cierto no era una sailor, simplemente un guerrero que queria salvar a su princesa, ¿pero era esa la respuesta? .  
  
- ¿Se te a comido la lengua el gato mi principe ? - pregunto de nuevo la chica burlonamente .  
  
- No- contesto el chico de imediato - Simplemente no entiendo tu pregunta , se supone que aqui eres tu la que lo sabe todo.  
  
- ¿Todo?- se extraño la muchacha - No, no lo conozco todo. Pero aún así te explicare lo que se . Tu mi querido principe sabes de sobra quien eres , pero lo que no sabes es lo "que" eres. Veras las demás princesas son sailors, sin embargo tu no tienes ni la mitad de poder que la más devil de ellas, ¿por qué, si yo tambien soy un principe de uno de los planetas del Sistema Solar? deverias preguntarte a ti mismo. Mi respuesta es que tu no tienes el poder de una sailor, no porque seas un hombre o algo por el estilo simplemente , por que a ti no te corresponde el poder de una. La tierra es un planeta relativamente más joven que el resto ya que esta atrasado una generación, por eso mismo tu poder no equilvale con el de una sailor, sino que es mayor... No preguntes, se que ahora no lo entiendes , pero por eso mismo estoy yo aqui y ahora. Preguntale a uno de los gatos, tal vez descubras algo de lo que yo te estoy diciendo o tal vez no quieran decirte nada, no lo sé . Pero aún que no tengan respuestas deves buscar dentro de ti y hallar la fuente de tu poder, porque creeme , este no es solo lanzar rositas - realmente al decir lo último su tono indico una cierta ironia que hizo hervir de rabia el corazón del joven - Cuando descubras tu verdadero poder , digno de un rey , sabras lo que es el verdadero poder de un dios y sera entonces cando mis palabras comenzaran a tener algo de sentido para ti . Solo entonces volveremos a vernos principe de la Tierra .  
  
Al decir esto último desaparecio de la vista del joven como si de una visión se tratase .  
  
***************************************  
  
- ¿Te ha gustado mi ilusión ?- preguntó la figura de una mujer sentada en un tejado, bajo la abundante lluvia .  
  
- Me hubiese gustado más si la hubieses realizado en un lugar más seco y no aqui al lado de la ventana - gruño una voz casi infantil.  
  
- No te quejes, sabes de sobra que debía estar lo más cerca posible de él y no podia entrar dentro de su casa, así que deja de quejarte .  
  
- Pues para ser una ilusión la has hecho demasiado real .  
  
**************************************************  
  
La lluvia seguia cayendo cuando al final del la mañana sono el timbre en la casa de los Tsukino, pero nadie lo oyo , al parecer la casa estaba vacia .  
  
- ¡Oh, vaya ! - se quejo Minako al ver que nadie les abria la puerta .  
  
- Que raro ya casi es hora de comer - se extraño Ami - Deverian estar en casa .  
  
- Tal vez hallan salido a comer fuera - propuso Makoto.  
  
- Puede ser - se resigno Rei- Lo mejor sera que volvamos por la tarde.  
  
- Si, sera lo mejor ...  
  
Pero cuando las cuatro se dieron la vuelta dispuestas a marcharse una especie de escalofrio las recorrio enteras .  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso ? - se estraño Makoto llevandose una mano a la cabeza .  
  
- ¿Tambien lo has notado ? - palidecio Mina algo blanca .  
  
- Es una presencia maligna - murmuro la sailor del fuego entre cerrando los ojos- lo que me sorprende es que lo hayamos notado todas .  
  
- Tal vez queria hacerse notar - comento una palida Ami .  
  
- Vallamos a ver - exclamo Artemis desde los brazos de Mina .  
  
- Si - asintieron todas rápidamente .  
  
*******************************************  
  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! - chilló una joven morena de cabello corto claramente indignada , mientras andaba apresurada entre la lluvia sin ni siquiera un paraguas .  
  
- Vamos Meiko, no es para tanto - inteta tranquilizarla Minerva que camina a su lado mientras intenta protegerla de la lluvia con un gran paraguas de color verde y azul .  
  
- ¡¿Qué no es pra tanto ?! - termina gritanto Meiko furiosa - Todavía no es momento para que se presente delante de ellas e intente establecer una realación .  
  
- ¿Pero dónde esta el problema ? - se estraña su amiga mirandola sin comprender - ¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre que les diga "hola" hoy o que se lo diga mañana ?  
  
- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no deve acercarse a ellos - murmura molesta parando en seco de andar .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que has visto Meiko ? - pregunta Minerva nerviosa al comprender de repente algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuanta .  
  
Esa pregunta hizo que Meiko se volviera a mirarla y al cruzar sus miradas Minerva pudo ver claramente que el dolor había inundado sus oscuros ojos negros hasta tal punto que ahora parecian haberse vuelto rojos .  
  
- Titanes - susurra pesadamente como si la sola mención de ese nombre le doliese .  
  
- ¡Leo! - contesta Minerva casi en un gritó entendiendo perfectamente la reacción de la morena al saber que su hermana había decidido salir a buscar a las sailors .  
  
La morena solo asiente cansadamente .  
  
- Bien, vale, ¿cuándo ? - pregunta Minerva hecha un manojo de nervios pasandose la mano entre su cascada de rizos de una manera torpe y nerviosa.  
  
- No lo sé - exclama Meiko llevandose las manos a la cabeza - Pero si se que se les presentara hoy encuanto las guerreras encuentren a su princesa ...  
  
- Vale no pasa nada- suspiro la de ojos verdes intensos volviendo a la calma- No ocurre nada. Ire a avisar a los demás y entre todos la buscaremos y la llevaremos de nuevo a la casa. Tu mientras tanto tienes algo que hacer, ¿recuerdas ? Y yo te recuerdo que eso es más importante en estos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
La joven tan solo asintio .  
  
- No te preocupes, la encontraremos a tiempo. Ese infeliz ni siquiera podra verla de lejos - murmuró la joven de cabello castaño antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa olvidando en ello su paraguas que callo contra el suelo sin que a ninguna de las dos le diese demamasiada importancia .  
  
- Deverias haber avisado de que tuviste una visión antes de dejar que Gea saliese de casa - murmura una voz que consigue llamar la atenbción de la joven morena , y al agachar la cabeza encuentra a una estraña gata mojada por la lluvia .  
  
- Lo sé Didi , pero no contaba con que después de eso saliese en busca de las sailor - murmuró con tono triste la mujer.  
  
- No se porque os mortificais tanto , al fin y al cavo no podreis evitar que no se encuentren eternamente- murmuró la mojada gata.  
  
- Para mi mantenerla alejada un segundo de ese tipo ya es una victoria - murmuró Meiko esta vez con cierto rencor en la voz - Tal vez hoy cuando nos lo encontremos podamos desacernos de esa pesadilla, para siempre .  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi miro casi nostalgicamente el cielo atraves del cristal del restaurante , llevaba lloviendo toda la mañana y no parecia que fuese a parar sino más bien al contrario, parecia que la lluvia no dejaria de caer en todo el día . Pero aunque pareciese estraño ella se sentia bien con aquella lluvia, sentia una energia calida en ella y aún cuando el cielo parecia que iba a derrumbarse, de alguna manera resultaba reconfortante. Asi pues la muchacha se había pasado todo el día mirando caer la lluvia .  
  
Ese día celebraban el cumpleaños de su padre y para ello su madre había dispuesto que saldrian a comer fuera y que más tarde irian al cine , de esa manera ahora toda la familia se encontraba en un restaurante caro sentados en una mesa desde la cual se podía ver el esterior, atreves de unos grandes ventanales que posiblemente en un día más depejado podria haberles dejado ver toda la ciudad .  
  
Usagi podía escuchar la conversación de sus padres y su hermano aún cuando no le prestaba mucha atención , al parecer hablaban del nuevo bebé. Increible, hacia ya dos meses que su madre les había dado a todos la noticia de que estaba embarazada, lo cual había sorprendido a todos , ninguno había siquiera imaginado que la mujer pudiese volver a quedar embaraza por lo cual para los hermanos Tsukino fue sin duda un trauma que tardarian tiempo en superar, pero por otro lado sus padres lo celebraron como si llevasen tiempo deseandolo , pero ahora cuando el bebe ya tenia unos seis meses toda la familia estaba ilusionada por el nuevo miembro y ya deseaban que naciese .  
  
Usagi creyo oir decir a su madre en alguna ocasión que estaba segura de que seria una niña, aún cuando su padre estaba seguro de que seria un niño. Al recordar eso la chica sonrio divertida , no parecia ponerse de acuerdo y el ginecologo todavía no se decidia sobre el sexo del bebé , al parecer no se dejaba ver. Pero Usagi compartia la misma sensación que su madre estaba segura de que seria una niña .  
  
Ahora sus padre habían vuelto a cambiar al tema de los nombres mientras sus hermano resoplaba pesadamente, digamos que eso era otro tema en el que no se ponían tampoco muy deacuerdo, asi que antes de empezar a escucharlos proponer todos los nombre habídos y por haber, la muchach decidio retirarse .  
  
- Mama, papa - los llamo la chica tranquilamente - Voy al baño un segundo, ahora mismo vuelvo .  
  
- De acuerdo hija - respondieron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa casi identica .  
  
- Espera, voy contigo - le paro su hermano, el tampoco parecía muy por la labor de quedarse con sus padres y su conversación favorita .  
  
Asi pues los dos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres. Sin decir ni una palabra ambos parecieron saber muy bien que hacer, ya que en vez de tomar el pasillo que llevaba a los baños ambos cogieron unas escaleras que llevaban a lo más alto del edificio, donde protegidos por grandes cristaleras ambos pudieron observar toda la ciudad atraves de la continua lluvia .  
  
- Vaya que lata - se quejo Samy mirando atraves de una de las cristaleras- Ojala dejara de llover por un segundo, podría ver mejor toda la ciudad .  
  
- Si es una pena - sonrio Usagi, con el tiempo ambos hermanos habían conseguido una mejor relación aunque casí siempre estubieran discutiendo por todo- ¿Pero de alguna manera no crees que la lluvia es necesaria ?  
  
- ¿Necesaria? ¿Te encuentras bien , tonta ? - se sorprenedio el muchacho de dieciseis años .  
  
- ¿Eh? - contesto la rubía volviendose hacía su hermano, parecia preocupada por algo .  
  
El chico se la quedo mirando unos segundos, pero luego de ver la expresión preocupada de rostro decidio que lo mejor seria dejarla estar, iba a decirle que no pasaba nada cuando el suelo se puso temblar. Fue una sola sacudida, pero tan fuerte que hizo que ambos hermanos callesen contra el suelo y que los cristales temblasen.  
  
Usagi se levanto rápidamente del suelo y miro asustada y sorprendida a su alrededor, no había pasado nada , no se había roto ningun cristal y las luces de las paredes seguian funcionando con total normalidad, pero ahora delante de ella y de su hermano había otra persona y su energia maligna se hacía notar de una manera casi dolorosa .  
  
*******************************  
  
Por otro lado el resto de las sailor interiores corrián desesperadas por la calle ya sin paraguas y sin importarles que la lluvia les azotase el rostro. Su carrera las llevo hasta un alto edificio .  
  
- Esta allí arriba - murmuró Rei totalmente empapada por la lluvía que no había dejado de caer en todo el rato .  
  
- ¿Pues entonces a que esperamos? - contesto Makoto - Subamos hasta allí arriba antes de que ocurra algo.  
  
De esa manera la cuatro entraron a la carrera al lugar .  
  
***********************************  
  
Mientras Usagi miro a al persona delante suyo mientras ayudaba alevantar a su hermano del suelo, era un hombre vestido de negro de cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta y con un baculo dorado en las manos, era la misma persona que vio enfrentarse a los dos guerreros en el parque y al recordarlo tambien recorddo el cuerpo calcinado del hombre a sus pies y entonces supo perfectamente que era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Ella era la siguiente , pero no permitiria que ese ser pusiera una mano sobre su hermano, antes muerta y aunque revelase su secretolucharia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio orgullasa de lo que era .  
  
- Hola- saludo el demonio tranquilamente, como si realmente fuese casualidad el que él estubiera allí .  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien pregunto la sailor a su hermano, sin darle mucha importancia al demonio .  
  
- Si eso creo - contesto el chico sobandose la cabeza - Me he dado un buen golpe... Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido ese tio?  
  
- Los humanos siempre tan desgradables - se queojo el demonio, clavamndo sus ojos dorados en ambos con una mueca de desprecio, pero caundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Usagi, su mueca se convirtio en sorpresa para lugo sustituirla por una sonrisa ironica- Vaya, pero si no todos aqui son terricolas .  
  
- Si, tu eres aquí el demonio - le grito Usagi furiosa sin saber muy bien de donde había salido tal determinación.  
  
- ¿Demonio ?- parecio sorprenderse el hombre - ¿Quien, yo? No, no soy un simple demonio, soy algo mucho más poderoso.  
  
- ¿Qué es más poderoso que un demonio? - preguntó derepente Samy inconscientemente .  
  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a tu hermana ? - pregunto el hombre divertido - Seguro que en toda su vida a tenido que enfrentarse a seres más poderosos que un simple demonio ...  
  
Usagi se paralizo, mientras el odio que avivaba en ella iba creciendo hacia aquel ser, asi pues, ¿sabía quien era ella o solo queria jugar?  
  
- ¿Quién eres ? - pregunto la silor furiosa mientras colocaba a su hermano detras suyo .  
  
- Llamame Helios - contesto el hombre - General de las tropas del Tartaro y posiblemente tu peor pesadilla apartir de ahora princesita ... - rio el hombre, así pues sabía quien era ella .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ? - pregunto Usagi olvidando su odio para ser presa de una estraña angustia al verse descubierta por ese hombre.  
  
- Bueno, como estoy algo aburrido te lo contare. Digamos que al estar lloviendo, no puedo buscar presas al aire libre así que las busco en lugares cubiertos, como este ....  
  
- Ya ... cazaste... ayer. ¿Por qué hoy? - pregunto haciendo un gran esfuerzo .  
  
- ¿Como ... ? Bueno no importa. Realmente no necesito los fluidos de ninguna persona , simplente senti tu energia y la de las demás y quise presentarme ante vosotras princesita - comento tranquilamente .  
  
- ¿Las demás? - se sorprendio Samy que no entendia ni pio de la conversación .  
  
- Si, ya deben de estar apunto de llegar ....  
  
- ¡Alto allí demonio ! - grito una voz desde la puerta del mirador, el grito fue tan oportuno que hizo que Samy callera contra el suelo por la sorpresa.  
  
Cuando Usagi se volvio se congelo por completo allí en la puerta se encontraban cuatro personas a las que no creyo volver a ver tan pronto .  
  
- ¿Ves lo que os decia? - se burlo el demonio sin ni siquiera volverse hacía las voces .  
  
- ¡Son las sailor ! - grito Samy emocionado - Pero... ¿dónde esta Sailor Moom?  
  
- NO TE MUEVAS CRIATURA DE LA NOCHE - grito Sailor Venus hacia el demonio .  
  
- No permitiremos que pongas un dedo sobre ninguno de las dos personas delante tuyo - grito Sailor Jupiter amenazandolo con un dedo .  
  
- Señoritas por favor - rio el demonio - ¿Es así como agradecen a la persona que las ha guiado junto a su princesa?  
  
Ni que decir que cualquier palabra que estubiese apunto de salir de la boca de alguno de los presentes desaparecio .  
  
- Bueno y ahora que parece que las he ejado un rato calladas , seguire , antes de que comenceis a sermonearme con uno de esos discursos que tan famosas os han hecho - contento el demonio mientras comenzaba a levitar unos centimentros del suelo y agarraba su baculo con las dos manos - Pero no os quedeis tan lejos de vuestra lider, ¿qué clase de reencuentro es este? - diciendo eso se volvio a mirar a las sailor con sus ojos dorados y chasqueando los dedos, las sailor desaparecieron en una nube blanca para volver aparecer delante de su princesa y el hermano de esta que seguia sin enterarse de nada .  
  
- Pero , ¿que ... ? - comento una furiosa Makoto al ver lo ocurriro mientras miraba amenazante al demonio delante suyo.  
  
- Si, bueno agradecermelo más tarde , ahora tengo prisa - contesto haciéndo un leve movimiento con la mano, como intentandole quitar importancia a algun asunto, lo cual puso más furiosas a las sailors.  
  
- Maldito-gruño Sailor Jupiter entre dientes .  
  
- Primero que todo me presentare , Me llamo Helios , General de las tropas del Tartaro y titán el viento. No hace falta que vosotras os presenteis porque no es muy dificil adivinar quien sois . Si estoy aquí es por que quiero hacer un trato con vosotras .  
  
- Yo no hago tratos con demonios - gruño Sailor Marte .  
  
- Tu no teines que elegir deve delegir tu princesa, ¿qué es lo que dices querida ?- pregunto amablemente volviendose hacía Sailor Moon .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ?- gruño la susodicha muy molesta .  
  
- Simple - rio el demonio - Quiero que vosotras seais mis aliadas, es más seguro que irse por el bando de las otras .  
  
- ¿Aliadas?  
  
- Si, mi misión en este mundo no os concierne ni os afecta, simplemente busco dos personas o más bien a dos guerreas, el resto me da exactamente igual. Es muy simple vosotras nos ayudais a capturar a quien os digo , en cuanto las tengamos y nos ayudeis a acabar con el resto de ellos, nosotros desapareceremos y no volveris a saber nada más de nosotros, ni nada que tenga que ver, dejarmos este planneta comos si no hubieramos pasado, simplemte desapareceremos sin presentar ningun tipo de batalla ...  
  
Al terminar de hablar se creo un silencio general , ninguna estaba muy por la labor de hacer un trato con un demonio pero ninguna se veia muy capaz de decir que no, simplemente ayudandolos a lo que queráin se irian y nada de esto pasaria , pero aún asi por muy tentadora que fuese la oferta todas sabían que había más mentira que verdad en esas palabras, pero al intentar gritarle al demonio ese que se olvidara del asunto todas notaron como la voz había desaparecido de sus gargantas para solo poder oir contestar a Usagi .  
  
- No te creo- le dijo- No creo en tus palabras - le termino gritando- Ayer te vi como le quitabas la vida a un ser humano. Y alguien que mata sin remordimientos no puede ser una persona buena , no, no puede . NO TE CREO . Ni yo ni ninguna de las demás te dejaremos que pongas un dedo encima de dos guerreras que posiblemente no hagan ningun mal y que posiblente solo busquen salvar su mundo aunque no sea el nuestro ...  
  
Ni quedecir que todas la miraban con las bocas demasiado abiertas, ¿quien era esa? ¿Y donde estaba la niña llorona que dejaron cuando cada una se fue por su lado? Y allí gritandole al demonio, todas sus amigas fueron muy capaces de ver en la mujer en la que se había covertido .  
  
- Escuchame - siguio hablando la joven princesa de la Luna - No seremos las aliadas de ningún demonio, por mucha paz que este nos prometa, no me importara volver a luchar si con ello consigo mantener una paz de verdad que no involucre a nadie más, no se que motivos tendras para buscar a esas chicas pero tu energia y la menera de la que hablas de ellas , no me haría confiar en ti de ninguna de las maneras ...  
  
El demonio la miro incredulo, ¡genial acaba de perder su oportunidad de volver a las sailor contra ellas! Pero bueno debio de recordar que esas mujeres no confiarian en un demonio ni locas , ya lo intento una vez y casí no llega vivo con su amo, ¿qué le hacía pensar que esta vez si las convenceria ? ¡Oh, si ! Ya lo recordaba, la satisfación de saber que ellas eran más debiles y susceptibles que esas vez, tal vez no debio de atraer a las demás sailor, sin duda la princesa hubiera sido más facil de convencer estando sola, pero así no hubiera sido tan divertido. ¡En fin! Ahora solo le quedaba retirarse para preparar sus proximos ataques contra ese mundo, pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras, las niñas esas solo habían conseguido adelantar un poco el proceso .  
  
- En ese caso , solo me queda retirarme - sonrio el demonio, no parecia desilusionado para nada - Pero solo una ultima advertencia, si no estais conmigo estais contra mi y ahora tamibien vosotras sereis mis enemigas - diciendo esto desaparecio en un estraño terremoto, que volvio a lanzar a las Sailor al suelo con tan mala suerte que calleron sobre Usagi que callo sobre su hermano .  
  
- ¡Ahhh! - se quejo el chico desde el fondo - ¡ Oidme vosotras! ¿Quereis hacer el favor de quitaros de encima mio?  
  
Fue instantaneo al segundo todos estaban de pie mirando a la de coletas en un silencio sepulcral .  
  
- Nos sentimos muy orgullosas de ti - comento derepente Ami, rompiendo el silencio - Todas hemos dudado de si aceptar las promesas de ese demonio.  
  
- Si, por primera vez en tu vida has hecho algo bien - comento Sailor Marte, ninguna parecia acordarse mucho de un adolescente que las miraba con la boca abierta .  
  
- Me alegro de volver a veros chicas - contesto Usagi tranquilamente inundando su rostro con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Nosotras tambien - contestaron a coro antes de aplastar a su lider en un abrazo colectivo y comenzar a llorar de emoción .  
  
- Chicas - murmuro Samy algo harto de no enterarse de nada - CHICAS - acabo gritando cuando noto que nadie le hacía mucho caso .  
  
Fue entonces cuando todas parecieron notar su presencia y el hecho de que estaban transforamadas en sailor abrazando a alguien que no vestia como una sailor y que el demonio había llamado su lider y princesa .  
  
- Creo que te devo una explicación -rio Usagi demasiado feliz de volver a tener a sus amigas a su lado como para preocuparse porque su hermano hubiese descubierto su secreto .  
  
****************************************///////////  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - grito Samy después de oir absolutamento todas las explicaciones - En... entonces ... tu eres Sailor Moon. Tus amigas son el resto de las sailors, Mamoru es Tudexo Masx, Chibiusa es realmente tu hija del futuro en el que eres una reina y estas casada con Mamoru ... Eres la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna y sigo sin comprender muy bien quien era Chibichibi, pero creo que por el momento me apaño - comento en una carrera de manera asustada .  
  
- Exacto- sonrio su hermana que estaba sentada a su lado en el suelo del mirador, rodeada de las demás sailor ya destransformadas con sus empapadas ropas, mientras Minako no para de estornudar, al parecer se había enfriado con la lluvia.  
  
- Y supongo que no puedo decir nada de esto a nadie - recapacito el joven.  
  
Todas las sailor asintieron ante la deducción .  
  
- Ahora resulta que la tonta de Usagi es en realidad, Sailor Moon, ¿en que estaria pensando Luna? - murmuro más para si que para el resto, pero su hermana fue muy capaz de escucharlo y se lanzo sobre él muy molesta por lo que había dicho.  
  
A tal escena todos rieron asustados, sin ser consientes de que unos ojos lilas los observaban desde su escondite, mientras la lluvía no paraba de caer en el esterior .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
NOTAS DE LA AURTORA:  
  
¡Hola a todos!  
  
Espero que perdonen el retraso pero he estado ocupada y este verano casi ni he pisado mi casa, así ya que estoy aquí de nuevo. Con otro horrible capitulo, lleno de faltas y estupidedeces ...  
  
Supongo que habran notado que no le puse al hermano el nombre en japones y es que no tengo ni idea de cual es , asi que le puse el que le ponian en la versión aquí en España (cosa de la que no estoy muy segura ), espero no haber creado muchas equivocaciones. Lo siento de veras .  
  
Bueno tratando otro asustos , estos nuevos personajes cada vez son más obvios, ¿no? Que le vamos ha hacer, la cualpa de todo es mia por no tener imaginación ^_^U.  
  
¡Vaya! Así que Usagi va tener una hermanita, (si esto tambien es problema de la fascinación de la autora con los bebés) . Bueno paranoyas aparte, espero deveras que les haya gustado el cápitulo y no intenten matarme por la tardanza .  
  
¡Gracias por sus review!  
  
Yuen ( volviendo a negar de nuevo el maldito "1" que le han puesto al lado del nombre contra su voluntad) . 


	5. Los dos poderes del Sistema Solar

Capitulo 5: El doble poder del Sistema Solar

Cuando Usagi y su familia llegaron por fin a su casa, la muchacha no podía sentirse más feliz, había recuperado a sus amigas pero por otra parte no podía dejar de sentirse desgraciada. Tal vez las había encontrado pero parecía que todo era para mal, una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre todo el planeta y eran incapaces de comprender de que se trataba, por lo que habían quedado al día siguiente en casa de Rei para intentar desenmarañar la trama que las rodeaba .

Cuando sus amigas se habían cruzado con su madre que subía a buscarlos preocupada por la tardanza de sus hijos a las cuatro chicas se les había caído la boca hasta el suelo de la impresión al contemplar el abultadísimo vientre de la mujer y ninguna de las cuatro fue muy consciente de lo que decir por lo que después de darle la enhorabuena quedaron para el día siguiente y se fueron algo chocadas .

Por otra parte Shingo había estado de los más extraño, no había vuelta a abrir la boca en lo que llevaban de tarde y no se había metido con su hermana ni por asomo, cualquiera diría que había comenzado a respetarla y al pensar en ello Usagi no podía dejar que le tentase la risa .

Cuando la chica subió por fin a su habitación dispuesta a contárselo todo a Luna , no la encontró sino que encontró otra persona sentada en su cama mirando con expresión inexpresiva la foto que antes tenia sobre su mesilla, en ella estaban todas las sailor sonriendo a la cámara contentas .

Al notar que alguien había entrado el intruso dejo la foto de nuevo sobre la cama y sonrió burlonamente a la dueña de la habitación que se había quedado parada debido a la sorpresa .

La mujer que la recibía en su cuarto era la misma que vio el día anterior en el parque enfrentándose al mismo demonio que había conocido hoy. Su túnica blanca apenas resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos lilas brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación haciéndola parecer un fantasma .

- Puedo ver que has madurado bastante - sonrió la mujer de melena rosa tranquilamente como si fueran conocidas de toda la vida - Pero todo cambio esta unido un periodo de sufrimiento, ¿acaso te dejaron sola ?

Usagi no contesto, sentía que todo sus músculos se habían congelado y no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir .

Al sentir su silencio la mujer pelirosa sonrió complacida .

- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo ? Solo quería darte las gracias - murmuró la guerrera - Quería hablar contigo esta tarde pero al parecer Helios te encontró antes que yo.

A la mención del nombre pudo recordar vagamente que de alguna manera ambas estaban del mismo bando y eso la tranquilizo un poco .

- ¿Quién eres? - consiguió preguntar .

- ¡Oh! Eso ya lo sabes - sonrió misteriosamente - Soy Artemisa la diosa de la Luna , pero también del futuro ...

Ni que decir que Usagi se descoloco totalmente. No, no lo sabía, no sabía quien era aquella mujer.

- ¿Por que estas aquí? - murmuró Usagi temerosa.

- Creo habértelo dicho, quería hablar contigo esta tarde pero al final acabe presenciando tu conversación con el titán - a al mención de Helios sus ojos se llenaron de un odio infinito, pero Usagi tan despistada como ella sola no lo noto - Y te agradezco tus respuestas no sabes cuanto, Helios no es más que un sucio embaucador embustero. Mi mundo también es el tuyo Usagi y lo que él quiere es conquistarlo para su amo y para que este mundo caiga tiene que eliminar primero a sus defensores y esos somos nosotros, tanto las sailors como los dioses.

- ¿Eres realmente una diosa ? - murmuró Usagi preocupada y algo sorprendida.

- No - sonrió la otra - Realmente solo existen tres diosas que regulan el mundo den el nombre que les den. Una protege la naturaleza y da vida al mundo, la otra controla la muerte y quita la vida que la primera da y la ultima controla la magia de este mundo y es a esta ultima a la que debemos obediencia , tanto tu como yo, porque ambas somos criaturas mágicas .

- ¿Criaturas mágicas ? - murmuró Usagi sorprendida .

-Tu misma has luchado innumerable numero de veces contra la diosa de la muerte y sobre ella ninguna de la otras dos tiene ningún poder , pero solo la magia es capaz de devolver la vida a una persona ya muerta , ¿no te suena eso de nada ?- preguntó ya dejando de lado su tono burlón y ante la pregunta Usagi comprendió que al igual que el demonio ella sabía quien era en realidad por lo que ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando la de pelo rosa siguió hablando - Tu misma has resucitado debido a la magia de un cristal creado por la misma diosa a la que debemos obediencia - sin darse cuenta Artemisa había llevado su mano al broche en forma de luna creciente que le sujetaba el vestido y Usagi no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de esto y al mirar el broche tuvo un sobresalto había algo poco común en aquella joya plateada.

-Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – pregunto medio a la defensiva.

-Realmente nada – sonrió la de rosa con tranquilidad sin apartar la mano de su broche y al notar que la mirada de Usagi estaba sobre él no pudo evitar sonreír divertida – No eres la única en este mundo que posee un broche mágico.

Usagi sorprendida y avergonzada la aparto la mirada de la joya y la clavo en Artemisa de nuevo que la miraba con son de burla . pero apartando la mano de su broche por fin miro a Usagi a los ojos .

-¿Sabes lo que soy? – le preguntó finalmente Artemisa cruzando las piernas sobre la cama .

Usagi tan solo negó suavemente con la cabeza cerrando por fin la puerta tras ella.

-Tu me has dicho antes que eres una diosa ...- murmuró – Pero luego te has contradicho.

La extraña mujer de cabellera rosa le sonrió enigmática antes de llevar de nuevo uno de sus dedos sobre broche en forme de Luna de su pecho .

-De momento como ya te he dicho, considérame tu aliada para luchar contra los titanes – finalizo – Pero para enfrentarte a ellos antes todas las sailors deberéis entrenar para aumentar vuestro poder, pero cuando esa hora llegue será cuando todas comprenderéis por fin el poder de un guerrero de dios.

Cuando por fin Artemisa separo su dedo de su broche lo último que Usagi pudo recordar de ella fue como el broche emitía una leve luz que se trago a la pelirosa dejando en su lugar sobre la cama un extraño collar blanco con un colgante en forma de luna llena .

Aun no había parado de llover. Las furiosas gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cristales del apartamento del muchacho que por algún motivo sentía su estado de animo acorde con el tiempo.

El cielo estaba tan nublado como sus pensamientos y la furia al igual que los relámpagos en el cielo habían hecho presa fácil de él .

Estaba realmente furioso. Furioso con una niña vestida de sailor que pretendía darle clases sobre sentimientos a él, tratándolo como a un simple niño. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente realmente no estaba tan furioso como el cielo, sino tan triste como la lluvia, que simulando las lagrimas del cielo no paraban de caer igual que una persona llorando su dolor.

De repente tuvo la extraña sensación de que el cielo quería complacerlo en algo mostrando su estado de animo, como si de esa manera quisiera darle valor suficiente para salir de una vez de su casa y salir a buscar a la única persona por la que había vuelto.

Si, se dijo a si mismo sintiéndose un poco mejor, al día siguiente antes de hacer nada, lo primero que haría seria correr a buscarla . Para demostrarle no solo a esa niña sino también al cielo que intentaba complacerle que realmente no era un cobarde .

Y con esa idea en la cabeza abandono por fin su sitio al lado de la ventana y se dejo caer contra su cama . Si, iba demostrar que el príncipe de la tierra no era un cobarde. Pero todo seria al día siguiente ....

-¡Repasemos el plan! – la chillona voz de Meiko se hizo oíble para todos los habitantes de la casa , que ya aburridos y medio dormidos veían pasear a la morena delante de ellos con expresión cansadas .

-Hermana – se lamentó Gea medio dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre de una somnolienta Minerva que apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de la morena – Son las cuatro de la mañana . Ya hemos repasado tu precioso y preciso plan lo suficiente no creo que sea necesario tener que aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo más ....

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – se enfureció la morena parando su paseo por el cuarto de estar para mirar a su hermana con furia – ¡Ellos ya han dado el primer paso! Por poco las perdemos. Por suerte Usagi parece tener más sesera que hace unos años ...

-Proponle ir al dentista y ya veras como se le pasa toda la madurez – Adonis estaba tan dormido sobre el sillón que apenas sabía muy bien lo que decía por lo que no noto como Meiko lo fulminaba con la mirada .

Meiko demasiado furiosa para saber lo que decir cayo entonces en la cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban medio dormidos repartidos por la sala de la mansión, por lo que se le inflo una gran vena en la cabeza .

-¡Sois una pandilla de irresponsables! – les grito furiosa haciendo que todos saltaran sobresaltados a cusa del grito - ¡Muy bien esto es lo que vamos ha hacer! Gea tu mañana te iras a rezar . Minerva creo que por tres inundaciones en un día ya vale así que ya estas parando esa maldita tormenta. Mike como te vuelva a ver congelando el agua del mar te las veras conmigo. Adonis y Misao hacednos un favor a todos y hoy dormir algo ¿si?- ambos se sonrojaron sorprendidos pero Meiko los ignoro por completo - ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! – gritó volviéndose hacia su hermana de nuevo - ¡Deja de hacer lo que te de la gana y entrégale ese maldito collar a Endimión!

-De eso nada – salto su hermana a la defensiva – ¡Sabes también como yo que no puedo darse lo hasta que el mismo comprenda como usarlo!

-¡¿ESTAS DESOBEDECIENDO UNA ORDEN?! – le gritó Meiko totalmente fuera de si .

-Si- le chilló la de trenza indignada - ¡Porque sabes de sobra que esta vez soy yo la que tiene razón! ¡Y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie! ¡A que si chicos? – gritó volviéndose hacía sus amigos pero al hacerlo ambas comprobaron sorprendidas como estos habían desaparecido de la sala y dos grandes venas se inflaron en las frentes e las dos hermanas que de nuevo se pusieron a gritar a dúo.

-

Decir que Luna se puso histérica cundo Usagi le contó todo lo sucedido con el titán en el mirador seria quedarnos cortos, pero el infarto casi estuvo apunto de vencerle cuando le mostró el collar que la extraña guerrera había dejado sobre la cama antes de desaparecer.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – acabo gritando la gata negra histérica - ¡Pero si ese collar es el símbolo de realeza de la familia de la luna! Creí que había sido destruido cuando la reina Serenity murió .

Usagi miró confundida a la gata antes de girar de nuevo a mirar al collar, este era realmente hermoso, parecía hecho de perlas y platas, pero aún así Usagi consiguió levantar la vista de este para mirar curiosa de nuevo a la gata.

-Entonces si era de mi madre, ¿cómo es que lo tenía esa mujer? – se extrañó la princesa con el ceño fruncido .

Luna la miro nerviosa y por su mirada la rubia comprendió que no sabía que responder.

-¿Y has dicho que se presento como Artemisa? – pregunto la gata de nuevo .

-Si – murmuro ella pensativa – Ahora que lo pienso todos tenían nombres de dioses griegos ...

-¿Cómo que todos? – gritó la gata negra totalmente histérica .

-¡Ay! No me grites se molesto Usagi – ¿Pero que te pasa? Ya te lo he dicho los que les han dado a las demás unos extraños brazaletes. ¿Qué es o que sabes de todo esto Luna? – se intereso al ver la mirada pensativa de la gata .

-Es una antigua tradición – explicó con tranquilidad - Algo que tengo que consultar primero con Artemis ...

/

Milagrosamente el día amaneció despejado, la tormenta del día anterior parecía haber pasado por fin y desde la ventana de su cuarto Rei no podía estar más aliviada , sin esa extraña lluvia podía sentir todos sus poderes de nuevo en ella y esa sensación le gustaba. Lo que no le gustaba tanto era que ¡Usagi llevase media hora de retraso!

-¡Pero , ¿dónde se ha metido esa irresponsable?! – acabó gritando medio histérica al tiempo que se le inflaba una vena en la cabeza y giraba a ver al resto de sus amigas repartidas por la habitación .

Mina esta larga en su cama ojeando algunos mangas, Makoto estaba larga en el suelo con las piernas sobre la cama y escuchaba música de un walkman mientras por ultimo Amy sentada al lado de la mesa de la habitación tecleaba algo en su ordenador . Pero al oír gritar a la morena todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para girar a verla con un gran gota en la cabeza .

-Se habrá dormido – murmuró Amy – Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Sus amigas a su lado asintieron resignadas pero a Rei no se le paso el enfado y siguió gritando algo sobre la importancia y la utilidad de los despertadores.

Usagi, por otra parte consciente de que esa situación se estaría llevando a cavo y que en cuanto apareciese por la puerta Rei se le tiraría encima intentaba subir lo más rápido posible las escaleras del templo que la llevarían a casa de su amiga , pero al pasar por la puerta del templo algo dentro de el llamo su atención y sus prisas se evaporaron.

Dentro del templo frente al altar del fuego Usagi distinguió a una figura femenina que parecía muy concentrada rezando, y al verla su curiosidad se despertó así que no dudo en lo más mínimo en acercarse a ella a alcahuetear un rato .

-Hola – le saludo a la mujer que rezaba , esta al notar la presencia de otra persona tras ella se volvió rápidamente hacía ella sorprendida .

-Hola – saludo la extraña algo sorprendida por la interrupción - ¿Querías algo?

Ante la pregunta Usagi vacilo un segundo, realmente se sentía estúpida, ¿por qué se había acercado a saludar? No la conocía de nada.

-La verdad es que no – confeso avergonzada para estupefacción de la otra – Veras es que me ha chocado mucho ver a alguien rezando aquí a estas horas ...

-No es normal – añadió la extraña sonriendo divertida – Ya se que resulta chocante encontrase a una adolescente de dieciséis años rezando en un templo a las nueve de la mañana , pero es que no tenia otra hora libre y deseaba venir a rezar a este templo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían abierto ....

-Pareces muy creyente ... – murmuró Usagi sonriente esa chica le caía bien .

-¿Creyente? – pareció extrañarse la otra - ¿Quién yo? Por supuesto que no lo soy, solo vengo al templo a rezar por el alma de mis padres, no porque crea en ningún dios ...

Ante esto Usagi no supo que decir, se sentía realmente estúpida al haber metido la pata de esa manera .

-Si has venido a rezar por tus padre no deberías rezar frente al fuego – murmuró una voz tras ellas y al volverse las dos se encontraron con una muchacha morena con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y ojos azules.

-¿Eh? – ambas no pudieron evitar extrañarse al contemplar a la curiosa chica .

Esta que pareció notar la extrañeza de esas dos no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Lo siento – murmuró la recién llegada avergonzada – El fuego es un elemento agresivo, no parece lo más adecuado para rezar por un difunto. Tal vez para ello la más armonioso seria el agua o la naturaleza ...

-No pasa nada , pero ¿quién eres tu?- se intereso la chica que estaba rezando.

-Me llamo Gea , siento haberos interrumpido – sonrió esta aun más sonrojada - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Usagi – se presentó girando a mirar a Gea, la verdad es que notaba algo raro en ella, algo cálido ...

-Yo me llamo Masaki – sonrió la castaña – Bueno encantada de conoceros pero tengo que irme.

Las otras la despidieron cortésmente y esperaron a que se fuese antes de mirarse la una a la otra curiosas .

-Siento haberos interrumpido – se lamento de nuevo Gea haciendo una reverencia ante a rubia , que hizo sonreír a esta.

-No te preocupes yo la he interrumpido a ella primero – sonrió la rubia divertida - ¿Y que haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Vengo buscando a la sacerdotisa que se encarga del templo – confeso la de trenza sonriente.

-¿A Rei? – se extrañó Usagi - ¿Para que la quieres?

Gea se concedió una sonrisa al tiempo que giraba a mirara su alrededor.

-Simplemente es porque he oído que necesitaba a un ayudante, el templo ha estada muy vació desde que el antiguo sacerdote murió y creí que tal vez encontrase aquí trabajo...

-¿Eres sacerdotisa? – se extrañó Usagi mirándola de arriba abajo .

-Bueno, mas o menos- sonrió la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza avergonzada en un gesto muy infantil- Más bien soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa ...

Usagi solo pudo sonreír.

-Ven seguramente Rei este dentro del templo – murmuró señalando a este frente a ellas.

/

Rei miro de arriba a abajo a la muchacha delante de ella se manera severa , no le había hecho mucha gracia, por no decir ninguna que la niña esa se hubiese presentado con Usagi justo en el momento en el que más necesitaban hablar toadas juntas.

-Así que buscas trabajo – murmuró de manera monótona mirando críticamente a Gea como si quisiera encontrar alguna falta a su aspecto, pero aparte de que algunos mechones se escapaban de su trenza y caían sobre su rostro ocultando algo sus ojos, no encontró ninguna otra falta.

-Si – murmuró ella con una ligera gota en la cabeza notando la mirada que Rei le dedicaba- Pensé que seguramente necesitaría una ayuda en el templo después de que me entere de que se encontraba sola a su cargo, señorita Hino.

-Solo Rei – gruño esta de manera dura - ¿Tienes alguna experiencia como sacerdotisa?

-Desde luego- sonrió esta – Trabaje en el templo de una tía mía desde que nací, estaba destinada a sustituirla ya que ella solo había tenido dos hijos varones pero el templo tuvo que cerrar y la tradición familiar se rompió.

-¿Tradición familiar? – se extrañó Rei frunciendo el ceño.

Gea miró entonces nerviosa a su alrededor clavando su mirada en todas las sailor sentadas en la mesa de una de las salas del templo. Que la miraban con excesiva curiosidad a excepción de Amy que seguía tecleando algo en su ordenador portátil .

-Bueno – murmuró nerviosa – Mi familia a cuidado de un templo durante generaciones, pero este siempre ha pasado mediante la línea femenina de mi familia, por lo que teniendo mi tía dos hijos y aunque tengo una hermana mayor se decidió que yo heredaría el puesto de sacerdotisa de mi tía.

La muchacha morena se encogió de hombros como queriendo decir que eso era todo, pero no pareció surtir efecto en Rei.

-¿Cuál era el nombre del templo? – se intereso Rei .

-No tenia nombre – confesó Gea con un leve sonrisa- Ha sido otra de las tradiciones de mi familia ocultar el nombre de este de tal manera que su nombre acabo perdiéndose en algún punto de la historia. Pero aún así se le termino conociendo como el templo del Pasado ...

Gea comprobó complacida como los ojos de Rei se abrían de pura incredulidad.

-¿Eras la heredera de ese templo? – se medio asusto Rei para desconcierto de sus amigas, que no entendían porque actuaba así .

-Si – confeso la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Pero tras que ese terremoto destruyera el templo por completo ya no soy la heredera de nada – murmuró con algo de amargura .

-Si eras la heredera de ese templo supongo que es porque poseías los poderes espirituales que han poseído todas las sacerdotisas de este – la voz de Rei ya no podía sonar más amenazante ni más seria.

-Aun los poseo – también la voz de Gea había tomado un tomo desafiante – Quiero reconstruir ese templo algún día pero para ello necesito adquirir experiencia trabajando en otros templos.

Tras estas palabras se creo un tenso silencio entre las dos que fue perfectamente notable para el resto de las chicas que las miraban nerviosas sin saber muy bien que decir.

-No me fío de ti – aseguro Rei siendo totalmente sincera y cruzándose de brazos – Pero aún así, no tengo ningún inconveniente en dar trabajo y experiencia a un sacerdotisa con el poder de la tierra.

Los ojos de Gea se iluminaron llenos de sorpresa y alegría y el tono desafiante de su aspecto cambio por completo .

-¡¿De verdad?! – gritó emocionada estando apunto de saltar sobre la mesa para abrazar a Rei.

-Si- aseguro la sacerdotisa – Te acepto como mi ayudante, pero te advierto que el sueldo no es nada generoso y el trabajo solo somos tu y yo. ¿Sigues queriendo trabajar para mi?

-Por supuesto – aseguro esta vehemente asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza .

-Entonces ven mañana a esta hora y hablaremos de todo los detalles sobre el empleo .

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! – volvió a gritar emocionada antes de salir medio corriendo del templo y dejando a la chicas tras ella con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Vaya – sonrió Mina – Parece que le hace ilusión trabajar aquí ...

-A mi me cae muy bien – comento a su vez Usagi - ¿Por qué le has dicho que no te fías de ella Rei?

-Porque no me fío de nadie que asegure tener el poder de ver el presente y el pasado- gruño esta volviendo a cruzarse de brazos .

Ni que decir que todas se la quedaron mirando confundida con expresiones distintas pintadas en la cara .

-¿Puede ver el pasado?- se extraño Makoto confundida .

-Si es quien dice ser si – gruñó Rei molesta – El templo del Pasado, no lo llamaban así por nada . La gente que vivía alrededor de este le dio ese nombre debido a que sus sacerdotisas tenían la increíble habilidad de adivinar el pasado y el presente de una persona con solo colocar sus manos sobre su frente .

-Si se supone que ella puede hacer eso, ¿no resultara peligroso tenerla trabajando junto a nosotras?- se asustó Amy temerosa- Podría descubrirnos .

Rei sonrió misteriosamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que corramos ningún peligro, no podrá ver nuestro pasado si nosotras no queremos que lo vea – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros – Además tiene razón necesito una ayudante que cobre barato y que tenga un mínimo de poder espiritual y sin duda esa niña lo tiene de sobras .

-¿Estas segura de que no es un peligro?- se inquieto ahora Luna apareciendo por la puerta de la sala junto a Artemis.

-Tranquila Luna – sonrió la guerrero de Marte – Si realmente lo fuese no la hubiera contratado. Además siento curiosidad por su poder ...

-El poder de la tierra ... –murmuró entonces Artemis llamando la atención de todas .

-Es vedad – murmuró Minako pensativa- Rei antes lo ha llamado así, ¿por qué?

-No tengo ni idea –confeso Rei – Mi abuelo lo llamaba así, es como se conoce ese don entre los sacerdotes.

Por otra parte ajena la conversación de las sailors, Gea medio corría alegremente por las vacías calles tarareando un suave y alegre canción, cuando algo o más bien alguien le llamo la atención. Era una muchacha de más o menos su edad de larga melena castaña y ojos negros apoyada en el muro de la pared de una casa frente a ella, era Masaki .

Al reconocerla Gea no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que corría hacía ella.

-Hola Masaki- le saludo al tiempo que llegaba junto a ella.

Esta en contestación solo agacho la cabeza hacía ella en un gesto humilde, de repente toda la vida que parecía haber en ella había desaparecido por completo de sus ojos .

Gea ensancho su sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha con sus finos y largos dedos.

-¿Quién diría que solo eres una ilusión? – murmuró la morena arrastrando sus dedos hasta la frente de Masaki – Siento mucho haber tenido que utilizar a una de mis ilusiones para una cosa tan simple pero necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella y no se porque luego se me ocurrió lo del templo, ¿pero a que ha sido una gran idea? Bueno al menos hoy he matado dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo me he conseguido meterme en la vida de las sailor sino que te he presentado a Usagi, ¿qué para que quería hacer eso? ¡Oh! Querida ya lo veras , hasta entonces vuelve a los sueños de los que procedes- y sin más aparto los dedos de la frente de la ilusión y esta como tal se disolvió en el aire – Hasta pronto Masaki

Mientras lejos o tal vez demasiado cerca una figura oscura y repulsiva se movía en la más absoluta de las oscuridades, la oscuridad que solo se manifiesta en el propio centro del vació .

-Pronto – susurró una voz por aquel oscuro y frío espacio resonando con violencia en los oídos de aquella horripilante criatura – Muy pronto te enseñare el modo de escapar de la oscuridad .

Justo entonces la figura de una mujer de larga melena rosa vestida con un largo vestido blanco se materializo delante de aquella criatura .

-Muy pronto – susurró alargando la mano hacía aquella criatura.

Y así por fin en aquella oscuridad dos grandes ojos rojos se revelaron furiosos ante la mujer de melena rosada .

_-"El destino es caprichoso, demasiado caprichoso a veces tanto o más como la propia vida que el mismo controla, por eso cuando el destino y la vida se ponen de acuerdo en algo solo puede ocurrir que este suceda aunque se trate de la cosa más simple o la más estúpida que alguien puede imaginar, pero sin embargo en esta ocasión lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir por puro deseo del destino no era algo lo suficientemente simple como para considerarlo algo sin importancia. Los planetas se alineaban en el cielo y los dioses y herederos de estos estaban a punto de unirse con sus antecesores, para crear una de las mayores alianzas del mundo. Y poner fin por fin al mayor mal que se ha conocido nunca "La maldad pura" . Los titanes. Seres demoníacos hijos de la tierra y desterrados por el cielo juraron venganza hacía todo el sistema solar y durante siglos se han agrupado en el submundo esperando el momento en que los dioses vuelvan a surgir para cobrar por fin su venganza" –_Amy termino de leer el fragmento que Luna le había entregado con un extraño nudo en la garganta- No entiendo nada de esto

Sus amigas a su lado estaban en igual condiciones, todas miraban extrañadas el fragmento de pergamino en las manos de la sailor de Mercurio.

-Esa cosa habla como si lo que pusiera estuviera apunto de pasar, no se que de una alianza y unos titanes – se molesto Minako sin entender nada.

-Es lo único que he podido encontrar que haga referencia a la leyenda de los dioses – se defendió Luna ofendida- Veréis supongo que todo tiene algo que ver con el Milenio de Plata...

Todas pusieron plena atención a las palabras de Luna .

-Mucho antes de que vosotras nacierais no os habéis preguntado nunca quien defendía el sistema Solar.

-¿Las anteriores sailors? – probo suerte Makoto, ante esto Luna la fulmino con la mirada.

-No – gruño la gata molesta – Durante siglos ha habido un equilibrio en el Sistema Solar. Hace siglos existieron dos clases de guerreros, los guerreros de los planetas, vosotras y los guerreros de los dioses. Por lo general sailors y dioses se unían en una misma generación pero con vosotras dio la casualidad de que todas resultasteis sailors igual que vuestros padres resultaron todos dioses ...

-No entiendo nada – confesó Usagi mareada .

Luna bufó molesta en su opinión era bastante simple de entender .

-El pode de este sistema se divide entre dos clases de guerreros- intervino Artemis haber si a él lo entendían- Vuestros antepasados en el Milenio de Plata se ocuparon de proteger el Sistema Solar turnado su poder de generación en generación. Por ejemplo vuestros padres tuvieron el poder que emanaba de los dioses así que vosotras recibisteis el poder que emanaba de vuestros planetas al igual que vuestros abuelos y teóricamente vuestros hijos heredaran el poder de los dioses .

-¿Chibiusa poseía el poder de un dios? – se extraño Amy – A mi más bien me parecía que tenía el poder de una sailor.

-Y ese es el poder que lo tenia, por lo que asumo que en el futuro las hijas de las sailors nacerán sailors así que creí que el poder de los dioses había muerto con vuestros padres- murmuró Luna – Pero al parecer lo que ha ocurrido es que ese poder se a reencarnado en otros humanos ...

-¡Espera! -la frenó Rei apunto de un ataque – Según eso, los críos que nos han estado dando la paliza estos días entregándonos estos estúpidos brazaletes, ¿son la reencarnación de nuestros padre?

-¡No! – se escandalizo Artemis – Tu padre no poseía ningún poder era tu madre quien representaba al dios Hades y que yo recuerde fue un hombre quien se mostró ante ti como Hades.

-Podía haberse reencarnado en un hombre, ¿no? Vosotros os reencarnasteis en gatos ...- medito Minako.

-Es posible – asintió Luna – Pero ninguno de esos brazaletes tiene la esencia de ninguno de vuestros padres así que asumo que el poder de los diese se a reencarnado en otros humanos.

Usagi por una vez en su vida parecía estar enterándose de todo.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que ellos también son los defensores de la Tierra, ¿por qué entonces no nos han ayudado a pelear contra nuestros otros enemigos.

-Seguramente habrán obtenido sus poderes hace poco- reflexiono Amy – Bueno un misterio resuelto ahora solo nos queda saber quienes son esos titanes ...

-Vuestros padres en el Milenio de Plata acabaron una vez con una amenaza que se llamaba a si mismo La Maldad pura , pero el jefe de ese grupo consiguió escapar y juro que cuando los dioses volvieran a nacer ellos resurgirían para tomar su venganza – explico Luna pensativa .

-Es lo que dice el texto – murmuró Amy volviéndolo a mirar-"... _Seres demoníacos hijos de la tierra y desterrados por el cielo juraron venganza hacía todo el sistema solar y durante siglos se han agrupado en el submundo esperando el momento en que los dioses vuelvan a surgir para cobrar por fin su venganza" _

-Me parece que eso el lo único que vamos a poder averiguar sobre ellos – murmuró Artemis yo apenas los recuerdo ¿y tu Luna?

La gata negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es estar preparados para el combate e intentar encontrar a alguno de esos guerreros para averiguar que es lo quieren de vosotras – finalizó Luna.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Haciendo gala de su increíble suerte Mamoru había acabado yendo a buscar a Usagi a su casa, pera se había encontrado esta totalmente vacía. Lo cual empezaba suponerle un problema porque el deseo de encontrar a Usagi cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su pecho. Deseaba verla, deseaba pedirle perdón por haberse ido de aquella manera y sobre todo deseaba jurarle que nunca más la volvería a abandonar, por eso mismo se sintió hecho polvo cuando al llegar a su casa la encontró vacía.

Ya estaba apunto de irse cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró de lleno con unos ojos azules profundos que lo miraban con la mayor de las sorpresas. Usagi había vuelto a casa sola para encontrarse al príncipe de la tierra parado frente a su puerta.

-Hola Usagi ...- fue lo único que el príncipe fue capaz de decir .

Notas de la autora:

Esta bien, podéis matarme, se que me lo merezco...

En cuanto me cuenta de que casi había pasado un año desde mi ultima actualización casi me caí de la silla por la sorpresa y el horror. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se que no tengo excusa, pero es que e tenido una crisis por falta de ideas en este fic, pero ahora que he vuelto de nuevo espero volver a coger esta historia con nueva energía pero para ello necesitare review, sino tengo me desmorono y pienso que no sirve para nada escribir esto.

Bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena y os haya gustado este capitulo y que os haya dejado con el gusto de lo que va a pasar ahora que Mamoru y Usagi se han reencontrado.

¡Hasta la proxima!

Yuen.


	6. El silencio antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 6: El silencio antes de la tormenta

No se podía decir que el reencuentro hubiera sido muy romántico, simplemente parecían dos amigos que no se habían visto en una o dos semanas. Usagi lo había saludado con tranquilidad y luego lo había invitado a un te en su casa. Un te que Mamoru no había podido rechazar y ahora ambos bebían su te sentados en la mesa de la cocina en el mayor de los silencio.

Pero no era un silencio tenso, era un silencio agradable como cuado ese que se produce cuando estas intentado asegurarte de que la persona frente a ti esta realmente allí y no sabes por donde comenzar .

- Ha sido mucho tiempo- murmuró Mamoru rompiendo el calmado silencio, Usagi solo asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Han pasado muchas cosas – sonrió la Sailor- Voy a tener otro hermano ...

- ¿En serio?- celebro su exnovio pero no supo que agregar a eso .

¡Maldita sea! se gritó el príncipe mentalmente. Estaba comportándose como un vulgar cobarde, exactamente como esa mujer vestida de sailor le había echado en cara que era y él lo que pretendía era demostrarse a si mismo que no lo era que era capaz de ser valiente si se trataba de Usagi .

- Y parece que hay una nueva amenaza – continuo Usagi ensombreciendo su gesto, el tono de su voz sobresalto a Mamoru que alzo la cabeza para mirarla con sorpresa- ¿Nos ayudaras?

- Siempre – sonrió el moreno con tranquilidad y ante su gesto Usagi le devolvió la sonrisa de nuevo envueltos por el silencio .

Lejos de allí Meiko también sonrió al contemplar la escena por su espejo, su hermana había impulsado a Mamoru a que volviera junto a Usagi había movido los hilos del destino como si fuera una parca pero a partir de ahora sabía que debía dejar que los hilos se tejieran por si solos. Así que en silencio hizo desaparecer su espejo dejando a la pareja totalmente a solas.

- Parece que al final tu sentido común pudo a tu curiosidad- le sonrió Di cuando vio como su ama hacía desaparecer su espejo.

- En realidad mi curiosidad ya esta suficientemente saciada – sonrió la morena – A la que ha vencido el sentido común es a Sailor Moon ...- y con sus enigmáticas palabras la morena salió de la habitación dejando a su gata totalmente sola.

Nada más salir de la habitación Meiko bajo hasta la sala de estar donde encontró a su hermana y a Minerva jugando una partida de ajedrez.

- El rey acaba de efectuar su movimiento – les informo triunfal .

Al oírla Minerva sonrió alegremente al tiempo que Gea se encogía de hombros .

- Eso fue porque el alfil le esta amenazando – sonrió al tiempo que señalaba frente a ella en el tablero al alfil negro haciéndole jaque al rey blanco .

Pero pese al silencio no se trataba de un partida de ajedrez lo que se disputaba en la cocina de la casa de los Tsukino, sino más bien un duelo. La situación era clara el primero que dijera lo mucho que había echado de menos al otro perdería y ninguno de la dos estaba muy por la labor de perder.

Mamoru acaba de contarle a Usagi lo que le había ocurrido hacía unos días y con ello el motivo por el que había vuelto. Aunque le contó sobre la extraña sailor prácticamente olvido mencionar su conversación con ella y Usagi por su parte le contó lo que había ocurrido con las demás sailors y la historia que les habían contado Luna y Artemis acerca de los guerreros de los dioses.

Después de oír los dos relatos la pareja se miro confundida pues ambos se acaban de dar cuenta de algo.

- Si esa chica dijo que no tenias el poder de una sailor ... – comenzó Usagi recordando lo que el chico le acaba de contar .

- ¿Soy uno de esos dioses o lo que sean?- se extraño Mamoru terminando la frase por Usagi.

Al oír su pregunta esta tan solo sonrió suavemente, era verdad . Nunca se había parado a pensar de donde había obtenido Mamoru sus poderes como Tudexo Max, ¿por qué era el príncipe de la Tierra? No sabía porque pero de repente todo aquello no tenia sentido .

00000000000000

- El poder del príncipe de la Tierra no esta desarrollado, porque Gaea no ha despertado en él –murmuró Gea ella y Minerva seguían jugando al ajedrez en la sala de estar de la mansión.

- ¿Y Tudexo Max?- se intereso Minerva curiosa poniendo más atención a su amiga que al tablero entre ellas - ¿No es ese su poder?

Gea la miro con son de burla antes de encogerse de hombros.

- Solo es el poder que el príncipe ha querido utilizar o más bien es el poder que se ha manifestado por si mismo y que un principio debería haber servido como advertencia para que hubiera podio comenzar a desarrollar su poder. Pero el muy estúpido creyó que ese era todo su poder y no se ha molestado en intentar volverse más fuerte, vale que pusiera todas sus fuerzas en cada batalla y que más de una vez desease haber tenido más poder, pero nunca ha hecho nada para volverse mas fuerte- explico Gea con tranquilidad – Eso ya deberías de saberlo querida Minerva .

00000000000000

- Pero si tengo un poder como ese, ¿cómo lo hago surgir?- se pregunto así mismo Mamoru, al tiempo que frente a él Usagi se encogía de hombros.

- Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Luna- propuso la rubia.

00000000000000000000000000000

- Si de verdad hubiera hecho algo para volverse más fuerte- continuo Gea – Habría mirado en su interior y abría intentado atravesar la barrera que le llevaría a encontrar su verdadero poder – de repente interrumpió su monologo para mirar con expresión divertida a Minerva que había olvidado por completo la partida de ajedrez para prestar plena atención a su amiga- ¿Pero porque me estas preguntando esto? Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.

Minerva sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía hablar de Endimión – confeso la castaña de pelo rizado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Luna!- Usagi acababa de entrar a su cuarto seguida de Mamoru en busca de la gata que encontraron acurrucada en la cama .

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se intereso la gata extrañada por la intromisión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Me has estada interrogando sobre el príncipe de la Tierra solo porque querías oírme hablar de él?- se extraño Gea alzando una ceja extrañada.

- Básicamente si – rió Minerva- Pero también tenia curiosidad. Nunca he comprendido el poder de Endimión. Creía que la Tierra no formo parte del Milenio de Plata ... Pero el poder que posee da la sensación de su planeta si era parte de la alianza ...

Gea tan solo sen cogió de hombros.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Realmente – comenzó Luna después de oír la pregunta de Usagi- nunca he tenido muy claro que clase de poder tenían los soberanos de la Tierra. La Tierra no formaba parte del Milenio de Plata cuando este fue destruido, pero si había formando parte antes, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Se que para entonces la Tierra era uno más de los planetas, así que es obvio suponer que si tenia el poder cambiante de un sailor y un guerrero, pero después de que este se separara de la Alianza , simplemente nadie supo muy bien que paso con el poder que encerraba tu familia, así pues no puedo ayudarte . Pero sin embargo si según tu aquella chica de la que has hablado era una sailor de la tierra resulta lógico pensar que tu tienes el poder de uno de esos guerreros.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- En otras palabras- simplifico Minerva – El príncipe de la Tierra tiene en su interior el poder de la diosa Gea o Gaea porque la Tierra forma parte del Sistema Solar.

- Eso es – rió Gea moviendo su reina hasta tres casillas frente al rey de Minerva – Jaque mate. Y fin de esta historia .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ósea que mi poder como Tudesco Max no es más que el principio – susurro Mamoru pensativo, ante sus palabras la gata tan solo asintió .

- Eso parece – sonrió Luna – ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a tu abuela y aunque nunca supe que clase de poder tenia era capaz de hacer que las cosas a su alrededor parecieran diferentes. Ella decía que era porque la diosa Gaea le daba su poder, supongo que ese es también tu poder. Gea la diosa de la tierra ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Usagi acompaño a Mamoru a la salida, ya se había echo de noche y la familia de la chica no tardaría en llegar. Pero ahí parados en el porche ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir.

- Hasta mañana supongo – murmuró la chica esforzándose por sonreír , una parte de ella quería agarrarse al chico y no volver a soltarlo y por extraño que parezca Mamoru lo noto, lo que lo hizo sentir infinitamente agradecido .

El chico dudo unos segundos antes de hacerlo pero comprendió que si no lo hacía en esos momentos nunca encontraría el valor para hacerlo, así que no le importo lo que Usagi pudiera pensar o si estaban a la vista de todo el mundo simplemente la miro a los ojos le sonrió con dulzura y agarrandola de la cintura la acerco contra él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besarla . Al principio Usagi intento apartarse sorprendida pero poco a poco ella también se fue perdiendo en aquellos labios tan familiares. ¡Dios como había echado de menos aquellos besos!

Cuando al final el beso se rompió ambos se miraron con iguales sonrisas en la cara con las frentes apoyadas mirándose directamente a los ojos .

- Te quiero – susurró Mamoru

Y Usagi le sonrió divertida abrazándose fuertemente contra él .

- Yo también – susurró esta como si se le fuera la vida en ello .

00000000000000000000000000000

- ¿¡ Y?!!- Makoto, Minako y Rei estaban prácticamente encima de la mesa señalando a Usagi totalmente histéricas mientras Amy las miraba curiosa por encima de su libro.

- Nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos esta tarde- murmuró una muy intimidada Usagi acababa de contarles a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior con Mamoru y sus amigas habían reaccionado como si sus vida dependiera de que le contaran todos los detalles.

Después de aquello sus amigas mas tranquilas volvieron a sus puestos habituales.

- En resumen – se emociono Mina – Volvéis a ser novios .

Usagi parpadeo durante un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros .

- Supongo que si – murmuró con corazoncitos en los ojos y gesto ausente .

Y sus amigas se hubieran lanzado sobre ella si alguien no hubiera llamado a la puerta antes de que la cabeza de Gea se asomara por ella con una gran sonrisa . La chica acababa de comenzar a trabajar ese día en el templo de Rei.

- Perdonad- se disculpo nada más entrar- Rei, fuera hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo ...

- ¿Ha dicho quien es? – se intereso la morena levantándose de su sitio junto a sus amigas .

- No, pero le conozco. Es un viejo amigo de mi hermana, pero no ha querido decirme que hace aquí ...- explico la morena estaba claro que aquello no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia – Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Rei frunció claramente el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros .

- Bien, veré lo que quiere- refunfuño la sacerdotisa algo molesta saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse de su amigas .

En cuanto salió Gea hizo una inclinación ante las chicas como si se sintiera culpable del mal carácter de su jefa y salió corriendo tras ella.

Rei entro con tranquilidad al templo donde Gea le había dicho que estaba el visitante, pero mientras su cara expresaba tranquilidad por dentro era un autentico nudo de nervios. Habia intentado ver el aura del visitante para cercionarse de que no era una amenaza, lo primero que vio fue la nada como si aquel hombre no estuviera allí, pero cuando volvió a centrarse en él con más fuerza sintió el fuego, aquel hombre era todo fuego, fuera quien fuese realmente era un ser poderoso.

- Buenos días- saludo el visitante alegremente tendiéndole a Rei una mano que esta no cogió .

- Buenos días- saludo Rei algo incomoda, no es que no quisiera darle la mano es que sentía que si lo tocaba el fuego que parecía arder a su alrededor la quemaría.

El chico que pareció sentir esto retiro su mano con algo de pesar.

- Espero que me perdone por hacer le perder el tiempo. Me llamo Adonis Imina y venia a proponerle un negocio – la sonrisa del chico se ilumino alegremente , pero Gea que la diviso desde la puerta se temió lo peor. Aquella sonrisa solo solía aparecer cuando Adonis tramaba algo y sabía que si lo descubriesen lo matarían.

00000000000000000000000000

- ¿Una casa embrujada?- se extrañaron todas las sailor y Gea cuando Rei y Adonis les contaron el negocio que acaban de organizar .

- Si bueno- comenzó Rei de mal humor – Adonis necesitaba una sacerdotisa para su extraño negocio y yo necesitaba ganar algo de dinero así que acepte .

- ¡¿Necesitabas una sacerdotisa!?- el gritó furioso de Gea se debió oír por media ciudad con tal intensidad que casi deja sordos a los presentes- ¿Necesitabas una sacerdotisa?-repitió en un tono más bajo, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera gritando - ¿Y yo que soy, imbecil?! ¡Me conoces de toda la vida y en cambio vas y le ofreces el trabajo a mi jefa! ¿Pero tu eres tonto?

Las sailor miraron con curiosidad la discusión frente a ellas, aquellos dos parecían llevarse bastante mal . Pero mientras Gea seguía gritando histérica fuera de si Adonis parecía divertido y no paraba de provocar a su amiga. Al cavo de un rato todas se dieron cuenta de que no es que se llevaran mal, sino que más bien se llevaban como hermanos.

Algo cansada de la pelea Amy giro a mirar Rei con curiosidad.

- ¿En que consiste tu trabajo?- se intereso la más sensata de todos ellos

- Bueno – murmuró Rei todavía de mal humor- Adonis ha comprado una casa en las montañas que pretende convertir en un hotel pero según él esta embrujada así que me ha contratado a mi para que expulse a los fantasmas ...

Al oír la conversación de las chicas Adonis dejo a Gea hablando sola y se volvió hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa.

- Para la labor e invitado a vuestra amiga a pasar el fin de semana que viene en mi pequeño hotel, pero como no le ha gustado ni en lo más mínimo que fuéramos los dos solos le e propuesto que puede llevar a cuanta gente quiera y esas sois vosotras queridas , podéis llevar también a vuestros novios si queréis...

- ¿Y que pasa con las que no tenemos novio?- Minako se había levantado de manera provocativa de su asiento y miraba demasiado fijamente a Adonis, tanto que a este le dio un escalofrío al tiempo que retrocedía huyendo de ese par de ojos seductores.

- ¡Minako! – se escandalizo Gea metiéndose por el medio totalmente horrorizada - ¡Adonis tiene novia! ¡Díselo Adonis!

- Tengo novia – murmuró el muchacho por primera vez en lo que llevaba de discusión con Gea parecía aterrorizado.

- ¿Acaso tu eres su novia?- se intereso Minako molesta por la nueva información .

- ¡No!- se escandalizo la aludida totalmente fuera de si y con una mueca de asco en la cara impresionante .

00000000000000000000000000000

Por algún extraño motivo a pesar de que el hotel estaba supuestamente embrujado el fin de semana siguiente todas las Sailor incluido Mamoru se encontraban con la maleta en mano en la estación esperando el autobús que los llevaría hasta el hotel de Adonis .

Todas parecían eufóricas por la idea de un fin de semana al aire libre gratis y Usagi saltaba colgada al cuello de Mamoru mientras este sopesaba si era una buena idea el ir hasta un lugar que no conocían por la invitación de un desconocido, además de que el tiempo no parecía muy bueno, de nuevo había comenzado a llover .

La estación de autobuses estaba prácticamente vacía, solo estaban ellos seis y tres chicas sentadas a una distancia prudencial de ellos. Una era rubia de ojos naranjas y ojeaba una revista de mala gana al tiempo que movía de manera impaciente el pie parecía ansiosa por algo. La segunda de ellas era morena y de ojos negros y tenia el pelo cortado bastante corto se había cruzado de piernas sobre el banco y leía un libro en silencio. La tercera tenia el pelo fuertemente rizado y castaño y tenia los ojos verdes y simplemente tarareaba una canción que estaba escuchando por los cascos. Las tres parecían totalmente opuestas entre ellas pero a pesar de eso parecían con cuadrar bastante era como si las tres formaran parte de un cuadro que se vería incompleto sin una de ellas, sin embargo daba la sensación de que faltaban elementos en ese cuadro.

- ¡Hola!!- tres nuevas figuras habían echo apto de presencia en el anden y entre ellas una alegre Gea saludaba a todos con la mano, la seguían dos chicos .

Uno de ellos pelirrojo de ojos verdes era Adonis y a su lado destacaba un chico de ojos de azules y pelo blanco como la nieve, Mike.

Tanto Mina como Makoto comenzaron a babear cuando los vieron pero sus ilusiones se fueron al traste cuando vieron como dos de las chicas que esperaban con ellos el autobús se lanzaba en brazos de los dos chico. La castaña se abrazo al de pelo blanco y la rubia se lanzo a brazos del pelirrojo .

Minako y Makoto se miraron desesperadas, ¡los únicos tres chicos que había en la estación tenían novia!

- Hola –saludo Gea alegremente acercándose hacía ellos ignorando a las dos parejas tras ella – Al final habéis venido todos. ¡Que bien! Aunque a ti no te conozco- murmuró con expresión preocupada mirando a Mamoru frente a ella.

- Es mi novio, Mamoru Chiba- presento Usagi alegremente agarrada a la cintura del chico.

- Encantada. Yo soy Gea, trabajo para Rei – se presento la chica alegremente – Dejad que os presente a mis amigos ... –sonrió pero al volverse encontró que a su lado solo estaba la chica morena que antes leía un libros, pues las dos parejas seguían tras ellas ocupadas en ellos mismos- Bueno hasta que esos cuatro vengan os presento a mi hermana mayor Meiko. Hermanita estos son Rei , Usagi, Mamoru, Amy, Makoto y Mina .

- En cantada de conoceros- sonrió Meiko haciendo un ligera inclinación de cabeza – Mi hermana pequeña me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y quería agradecerle a Rei que hay dada trabajo a esta estúpida. Gracias por sacarla de casa.

E hizo intención de lanzarse a abrazar a Rei y lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera sido porque Gea la tiro al suelo de un codazo con una gran vena en la frente, parecía realmente furiosa y como si hubieran olido problemas las dos chicas restantes que seguían abrazadas a los dos chicos a parecieron rápidamente en escena para separar a las dos hermanas.

- Perdonad el comportamiento de esas dos – murmuró Adonis acercándose a las sailors- Son siempre así. Perdonad el retraso y como podéis ver e invitado a unos amigos para que pasen el fin de semana con nosotros. Ya conocéis a Gea y a Meiko, los demás son Misao, mi novia – señalo a la chica rubia que ahora cogía por los hombros a Gea para que no se lanzara sobre Meiko – Ella es Minerva – señalo a la castaña que agarraba a Meiko para que no matara a su hermana- Y el es Mike – presento señalando al chico de pelo blanco que se molestaba inútilmente en calmar los animos de sus amigas – Son todos mis amigos, están como cabras, pero que le voy a hacer.

- ¡Te hemos oído!- le gritaron todos furiosos.

Tras una presentación más calmada y educada , los ánimos de todo el grupo se calmaron justo al tiempo que llegó el autobús . Y así pues los doce entraron al autobús vació con el mismo destino, el hotel de Adonis .

Por algún motivo que nadie comprendió Minako hizo enseguida buenas migas con Misao a pesar de que había intentado quitarle el novio, pero olvidando ese pequeño detalle todos llegaron a la conclusión de que se habían hecho amigas porque eran tremendamente iguales, no solo en aspecto pues ambas tenían el mismo color de pelo rubio sino también en carácter . Y lo mismo se podría decir de Makoto y Minerva, las dos jóvenes habían acabado sentadas juntas en el autobús hablando sin cesar como cotorras. Pero las amistades entre los dos grupos no deberían detenerse allí , porque Gea a la que todos conocían se movía de un lado al otro del autobús hablando con todo el mundo sin cesar, cualquiera diría que le habían dado cuerda. Tan pronto esta hablando con Mina y Misao sobre chicos como con Makoto y Minerva de lo mismo, persiguiendo furiosa a Adonis por el autobús porque este se había metido con ella, comentando un libro con Rei, Amy y Mike o hablando alborotadamente con su hermana que había comenzado un tranquila conversación con Usagi y Mamoru.

- Ignorarla – murmuró Meiko cuando Gea los abandono para ir corriendo a hablar con Mina y Misao – Se pone hiperactiva cada vez que salimos de vacaciones a algún lado. Cuando tenía seis años mis padres nos llevaron de vacaciones a la playa y estaba tan ansiosa de ver el mar que se lanzo al agua nada más verla. Eso no hubiera resultado un problema si en ese momento no hubiese llevado su vestido de fiesta, no hubiera saltado de un coche en marcha y si en el momento que lo hizo no fuera de noche , lo que le ocasiono un buen resfriado. Nunca vi a mi madre tan furiosa por culpa de Gea y te aseguro que esa cabeza hueca ha montado unas cuantas – se lamento la morena de pelo corto .

Usagi frente a ella, reía en silencio divertida por la conversación, mientras a su lado Mamoru se había quedado dormido .

- Solo era una niña, no creo que fuera para tanto – dijo Usagi.

- Eso es porque tu no estabas allí. Realmente nuestros padres no nos llevaron de vacaciones sino que nos llevaron a un viaje de negocios. Mi padre estaba apunto de sellar una alianza para nuestra empresa y para ello trataba de dar una buena impresión presentado en una cena de gala a su mujer y a sus hijas el problema fue que su hija pequeña tenia obsesión con el mar y en cuanto lo vio salió corriendo hacía él. Resultado, se presento en la cena toda mojada y mis padre pasaron la mayor vergüenza de su vida .

- Me estaba llamando – gruño Gea sentándose de nuevo junto a su hermana con mala cara al parecer había oído la conversación .

Al oírla Meiko entorno los ojos cansada de la misma historia .

- ¿Quién te estaba llamando?- se intereso Usagi curiosa .

- El mar- murmuró la adolescente con tranquilidad- ¿Nunca lo has sentido? Es una opresión en el pecho que se hace más fuerte cuanto más te alejas, llega a ser tan doloroso que no puedes evitar desear salir corriendo de nuevo al agua y eso fue lo que me paso.

Se creo un extraño silencio entre las tres pues ninguna sabia muy bien que decir después de eso, pero por extraño que parezca ninguna se sintió incomoda con el silencio .

- El mar tiene una extraña influencia sobre la tierra – murmuró Meiko para si misma, no pretendía que nadie la oyera pero tanto Gea como Usagi lo hicieron .

- Y sin embargo es la Luna la que mantiene su influencia sobre el mar, ¿no es curioso?- pensó Gea en voz alta – Siempre he creído que la Luna controla este planeta, ¿no os pasa?

Usagi no se atrevió a decir nada ante aquel comentario porque simplemente esas dos hermanas la dejaban sin palabras .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

El hotel de Adonis tenia todo menos aspecto de un lugar agradable, de repente todos habían recordado el pequeño detalle de que al parecer aquel lugar estaba embrujado. Se trataba de un edificio de piedra gris que parecía estar apunto de caerse en pedazos , pero que sin duda en su época se trato de una imponente mansión en medio de las montañas, pero que en esos momentos para el grupo en medio de la lluvia que no paraba de caer , parecía la típica mansión encantada de las películas, fue tal la impresión que le dio a Usagi que esta hubiera vuelto corriendo al autobús si no hubiera sido porque Meiko asustada se había agarrando a su brazo casi por instinto al mismo tiempo que esta hacía intento de salir corriendo de vuelta al autobús.

Gea y Rei se habían adelantado entre la lluvia y paradas en medio de la carretera habían rastreado mentalmente la casa en busca de rastro de espíritus o presencian demoníacas pero lo único que encontraron fue la presencia de dos personas vivas y normales dentro del hotel .

- Adonis- después de asegurarse de que no había nada sobre natural en aquella casa Rei se volvió furiosa hacía pelirrojo, acaba de darse cuenta de que había llegado hasta allí para nada – ¿Puedes recordarme para que me has contratado?

El pelirrojo la miro antes de encogerse de hombros confuso.

- Cuando la compre me dijeron que esta embrujada- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo- Bien ¿qué es lo que necesitas para sacar a los fantasmas de mi hotel?

Rei simplemente retrocedió unos pasos dejando a Gea sola delante de él. A lo que todos pudieron reaccionar vieron como una muy furiosa Gea había agarrado del cuello a Adonis y agachando al hombre por la fuerza lo había puesto a su altura antes de comenzarle a gritar furiosa en la cara .

- ¡Maldito idita, cabeza de fuego! – comenzó a gritar fuera de si- ¡Nos has traído hasta aquí para nada! ¡Estúpido payaso! ¡Lo único sobrenatural que hay en este sitio es tu maldita idiotez! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te creas todo lo que te dicen!

Los amigos de la extraña pareja se lanzaron a separar a la furiosa Gea de encima del pelirrojo mientras que a trabes de la lluvia las sailors los miraban incrédulos .

- ¿No hay fantasmas?- se ilusiono Usagi sintiendo un gran alivio.

Rei negó de mala gana, no le importaba haber llegado hasta allí para nada, lo que le molestaba era que si no había espíritus de los que deshacerse no tenia ningún trabajo, lo que era igual a que no le iban a pagar nada

- Perdone por haberla traído hasta aquí para nada- se disculpo Adonis cuando el mismo se deshizo de Gea – Desde luego que le cobrare el trabajo de igual manera. Siento mucho las molestias .

Ante aquello la furia de Rei desapareció literalmente.

- Eso espero- contesto de manera seca – Ahora, ¿podemos entrar allí dentro antes de que cojamos un pasmo?

Y no era para menos, pese al calor del verano al estar en la montaña las temperaturas habían descendido bastante y la espesa lluvia no mejoraba en nada la situación, así que todos se apresuraron a obedecer a la sacerdotisa.

Nada más cruzar el umbral del hotel, Usagi volvió a tener la sensación de que se encontraba en una mansión encantada. Frente al grupo se extendía un amplio patio de piedra iluminado por una gran araña llena de velas que daban a la estancia un ligero tono dorado.

- No hay luz electrica – les informo Adonis nada más entrar .

Poco después de aquello sin dar tiempo al grupo a responder les salió al encuentro una pareja de ancianos vestidos a la manera tradicional japonesa.

- Bienvenidos – saludo la mujer, era una curiosa anciana de pelo blanco y de ojos estrechos .

- Os esperábamos más pronto, pero supongo que la lluvia retraso al autobús – sonrió el anciano dándoles las bienvenida, era ligeramente más alto que la mujer y aunque su pelo lucia blanco aún era notable que antes había sido negro.

- Así es – sonrió Adonis – Me alegra volver a veros . Chicos estos son Madarame Himura y su esposa Hinata Himura, ellos se han ocupado del hotel durante todos su vida.

Gea totalmente resuelta se acerco con tranquilidad a los dos ancianos .

- Perdonen- murmuró dedicándoles un reverencia – Ya que ustedes han vivido aquí toda la vida, ¿podrían decirme si es cierto que aquí hay fantasmas?

El matrimonio la miro extrañado antes de mirarse el uno al otro e busca de una respuesta .

- ¿De donde ha sacado eso jovencita?- se interesó la anciana curiosa – Que yo sepa nunca a ocurrido nada extraño en este lugar .

Esta vez Adonis que previo el movimiento de su amiga hacía su cuello consiguió esquivarla y mantenerla lejos de él con una sola mano . Gea furiosa ante esto alargo los brazos intentado golpearlo pero no lo consiguió, pese a todo Adonis seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

Una vez que entre todos consiguieron calmar a Gea, Hinata se encargo de distribuirlos por todo el hotel, la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos en habitaciones individuales. Las habitaciones eran prácticamente todas iguales, estaban cubiertas también por piedras y en cada una había una cama de matrimonio con dosel un armario y una mesa con dos sillas en las esquinas, pese al escaso mobiliario eran unas habitaciones preciosas y enormes . Pero lo que más impresiono a Usagi fue que cada una tenia un baño , a pesar de que la casa carecía de electricidad tenia agua corriente.

Cuando todos se reunieron a cenar en el comedor de la mansión, descubrieron que este tenia aspecto japonés, había numerosos adornos japonés por las paredes además de las mesas y los cojines que servían de asiento, aquella habitación no cuadraba mucho con el resto de la casa que tenia un aspecto tan occidental. Y aquello fue lo que Amy le comento a Adonis una vez se sentaron a cenar.

- Eso se debe a que estoy intentado que este lugar tenga más aspecto a japonés que a occidental – le explico el muchacho- Y he comenzado por el comedor, poco a poco iré reformando las demás habitaciones de la casa. Voy a instalar luz eléctrica, cambiare las camas por futones, adornare las habitaciones con adornos orientales y forrare las paredes de piedra con madera, ¿qué os parece?

- ¿Qué por que tiene aspecto occidental ahora?- se intereso Mina atiborrándose de comida.

- Esto antes era la mansión de un occidental – explico Misao por Adonis – Pero la familia de este la abandono hace años asegurando que estaba embrujada, después alguien la compro y la reformo como un hotel, pero este también la abandono hasta que Adonis se decidió a comprarla...

- Es un sitio precioso- murmuró Adonis – si mañana ha dejado de llover os enseñare el paisaje. La primera vez que mi madre estuvo aquí se enamoro de esto , es por eso que compre este sitio .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Usagi sonrió con cansancio dejando caerse sobre la cama de Rei, antes de irse a dormir las cuatro sailor y Mamoru se habían reunido en la habitación de la morena para poder hablar a solas unos minutos.

- ¿Estas segura que esa cosa que te dio Luna funciona?- se intereso Makoto preocupada mirando con curiosidad a Amy tecleando en su pequeño ordenar.

- Desde luego – sonrió la chica genio – Me ha costado casi dos años, pero por fin funciona correctamente. Con esto puedo crear un mapa perfecto de Tokio en el que a parecerá la señal de un enemigo siempre que este aparezca. Aún desde esta distancia el ordenador funciona perfectamente .

- Eso me hace pensar si ha sido una buena idea el venir hasta aquí- se quejo Mamoru- Nos vamos de vacaciones dejando a Luna y Artemis solos allí. ¿Qué haremos si el ordenador capta una señal?

- Nos trasportaremos – sonrió Usagi alegremente guiñándole un ojo – Es nuestra obligación ocuparnos de los demonios pero no podemos estar toda la vida preocupados por ellos. Además siempre están esos dioses o lo que sean...

Todos se la quedaron mirando con algo de sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida Usagi había hecho un comentario maduro sobre demonios, ¿qué podían decir después de aquello?

- ¿Por qué me miráis así?- se molesto la rubia de coletas al sentir la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella.

- Parece que mi chica esta comenzado a madurar – le sonrió Mamoru sentado a su lado en la cama con expresión burlona, ante aquello Usagi se sonrojo de sobremanera y sus amigas rieron divertidas .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Solo estaba disimulando – se defendió Gea algo molesta y ella su hermana habían decidido compartir habitación y ahora ambas charlaban con tranquilidad al tiempo que se comían juntas un caja de bombones .

- ¿Llamas disimular a casi estrangularme?- se molesto Adonis , él y el resto estaban sentados en la cama de Meiko junto a las dos hermanas.

- Es tu culpa , no sabes mentir – se molesto Gea antes de llevarse un bombón a la boca- Tienes el suficiente poder espiritual para saber que no hay nada sobre natural en este lugar, ¿por que elegiste pues esa excusa tan pobre para traernos a todos aquí?

- El que estemos aquí, no fue mi idea sino la de Minerva échale la culpa a ella ...

- ¡Oye!- se indigno la aludida – Fue Misao la que quiso hacer esto en un lugar apartado y no en Tokio ...

- ¡Eso fue porque no podíamos ocuparnos de ellos en Tokio!- se molesto Misao - ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si sus padres notaban que sus hijas no se levantaban de la cama un día cualquiera?

- ¡Chicas calmaos!- intervino Mike- No podíamos hacer esto así que las trajimos aquí entre todos, aunque yo sigo pensando que también tendríamos que haber traído a las Outher, pero bueno, no podíamos hacerlo sin los demás... Sea como sea este es el mejor lugar para hacer esto, ¿no os parece?

Todos menos Meiko asintieron dándole la razón, esta se había llevado la mano al cuello donde llevaba un collar con la forma de una luna creciente. Al coger en sus manos el collar este desapareció dejando paso a un broche con la forma de una luna creciente plateada que colgó en su pecho sobre el camisón.

- Supongo que es mi turno de actuar... – murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y abandonaba la habitación .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los pies descalzos de Meiko pasearon sin hacer un solo ruido por todo la casa hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera.

- Perdonad- murmuró en el vació pasillo colocando una de sus manos sobre la puerta de la habitación de Rei – Pero esto es por vuestro bien .

Dentro de la habitación Makoto se llevo una mano a la cabeza algo mareada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Makoto?- se preocupo Minako mirando a su amiga castaña .

- Si, solo ha sido un mareo- se disculpo la castaña - ¿Qué decíais?

- Que hemos de estar alertas , porque .... – pero las palabras de Rei murieron en el aire pues ella también se había llevado una mano a la cabeza mareada antes de caer desmayada al suelo .

- ¡Rei!- gritaron sus amigas, pero no pudieron llegar hasta ella pues ellos también sintieron como se les doblaban las piernas y la cabeza les daba vueltas hasta que incapaces de sostenerse por si mismos cayeron desmayados al suelo.

Ya totalmente inconscientes la puerta de la habitación se abrió sola a pesar de que Rei había echado el seguro momentos antes y la figura de Meiko entro con sus silenciosos pasos y contemplo a las sailors y a Mamoru desmayados en el suelo , pero su mirada se centro en Usagi y Mamoru largos sobre el suelo el uno al lado del otro con las manos entre lazadas .

- Buena suerte – susurro al aire antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que os hayáis quedado con las ganas de saber que es lo que les a hecho Meiko a los chicos, pero no os preocupéis lo descubriréis en el próximo capitulo. Así que esperar con paciencia a que lo escriba.

Hasta pronto .

Yuen Li .


End file.
